Haile Potter (The Girl Who Lived) and the Half-Blood Prince
by loveisforrrent
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfiction. It's Year 6, and Haile Potter is all grown up - everything changes. A unlikely (or totally predictable) suitor comes into play, shaking up Haile's world for good...but is it for the better? Meanwhile, private "lessons" with Dumbledore make her worried that something dark is coming for them...but she has no idea what's about to ensue.
1. Chapter 1: Next Great Adventure

Hi. My name is Haile Potter for the sixth time. But this summer, I feel different. Firstly, I'm sixteen. I'm nearly a woman now; I'm almost of age in the wizarding world. I _feel_ older at any rate.

Like most my girls my age, I've matured. My body has stayed petite and slender, but I grew to a full five feet and two inches—not exactly a staggering total, but I'm quite content. I've filled out in womanly curves that my body embraced with ease.

When I look into the mirror now, I no longer see a child. I have even tried looking past the sad eyes that contain a life long story of demise and despair. Instead, I see the beautiful face that the wizarding world had often told me of. I could deny it no longer at a wizened sixteen years old.

One might say sixteen years old is still young. It is, I suppose. But when you've experienced all I have in five short years, you cannot deny the maturity I've reached. Several close people to me dying have helped me cope with death, one of the stranger things in this universe.

Seeing Lord Voldemort and fighting him helped me become stronger and accept my fate. Being in love and having that love crushed to pieces helped me bring my walls down and open my heart up.

It was almost eleven o'clock. I was up, unable to fall asleep. Professor Dumbledore was coming to collect me when the clock stuck eleven, and I wanted to be ready. I was dressed, packed, and waiting.

I knew I would ultimately stay at the Burrow, but in his letters, Dumbledore had mentioned we were going somewhere first. And I had not an inkling of where this could be.

Restless, I began re-reading newspaper articles. They contained mostly headlines and stories of me…the Chosen One. Instead of being the 'Girl Who Lived' or last year's the 'Girl Who Lied,' I was now the 'Chosen One.'

Okay. It wasn't as bad as being called a liar, but I still felt like everyone put me on this pedestal, and I couldn't climb down. I didn't want to disappoint the whole world by not coming through.

Other articles contained notice of a change in the Ministry of Magic—Cornelius Fudge himself had been replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour.

Finally, my clock read eleven o'clock. I looked out the window. Darkness had consumed the street. I knew that meant Dumbledore was near. I hurried downstairs, hoping that he wouldn't wake up the Dursleys.

I met Dumbledore at the front door. It was very strange seeing Professor Dumbledore at the doorstep of my aunt and uncle's house. I studied him closely. He looked older and weary, but yet so powerful. Having regained the position of Headmaster had done him well.

"Good evening," he said pleasantly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I told him. "I just have to get my stuff."

"I have already transported them."

"But…I was just up there…when?"

"Fifteen seconds ago," Dumbledore told me, smiling. "Now, shall we?"

I grinned. A typical Dumbledore moment. I followed him excitedly down the street. "So, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Before I answer that, there are a couple things to discuss. Sirius Black plainly left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"Oh," I said, surprised. "Right. That means I get Kreacher, too?"

"Correct. What would you like to do with him?"

"Uh…can I send him to work at Hogwarts? That way I can keep my eye on him," I said.

"Excellent idea. And Buckbeak is being looked after by Hagrid. Shall you make other arrangements?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Oh—no!" I said. "Buckbeak would like that."

"Excellent. Now, if you'd hold on to my left arm tightly. We will Apparate." He offered his left arm out. I took it, holding it tightly as he instructed.

A sudden twirl sent my head spinning. Air was compressed around me, and I could hardly breathe.

Then, it stopped. I looked around at the unfamiliar setting. "Where are we?" I asked Dumbledore, studying the little village we were in the middle of, trying to catch my breath.

"Well, I am visiting an old colleague. I hope to persuade him to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts to teach," Dumbledore told me.

"Oh. Okay then," I said easily.

We began walking towards a particular house. Upon entering, we found the house to be in complete destruction. "What happened here?" I asked, bewildered, stepping tentatively on glass from the fallen chandelier.

Dumbledore smiled. "Don't worry yourself, Haile." He plunged his tip into a half-destroyed armchair.

"OUCH!" the armchair cried. And then it wasn't an armchair anymore. It was a man. A very large man.

"Horace Slughorn," Dumbledore introduced kindly.

"Knew I couldn't fool you," Slughorn said. "And who might this be?" His eyes fell upon me and he gasped. "Oh my."

"Horace, this is Haile Potter."

"I know who she is!" he spluttered irritably. He studied me closely. "Just as dazzlingly beautiful as I've heard…"

"Well, I didn't bring her along so you could gape at her like an exhibit," Dumbledore said, pretending to sound offended. "Would you excuse me while I used the restroom?"

"Upstairs on the left," Horace Slughorn said, not taking his eyes off me. "So…Haile Potter. Knew Dumbledore would resort to something like this."

Shrugging, I stood up and began looking at his shelves. They were filled with pictures and autographs. "Who are all these people?" I asked him.

"My ex-students," Slughorn boasted. "I was Head of Slytherin, and well, teachers aren't supposed to have favorites, but there were my select few. Your mother was one of them, of course."

"My mother?" I exclaimed, turning to face him.

"Oh yes. I mean, that is saying something because she was Muggle-born _and_ in Gryffindor, but she was one of the brightest witches I've ever taught," Slughorn said thoughtfully. "What a wonderful girl she was. She was beautiful, too."

"Yes, I like to think I look like her," I said, turning back to the many photographs. I found the one of my mother.

"Oh, your same beauty is undeniable! But you have James's hair," Slughorn said with a chuckle. He paused. "You're lucky you have the looks to go along with the fame. It's not easy…"

"I don't know if I would describe myself as lucky," I told him, shrugging. "Then again, how else would I have gotten through everything? Facing Voldemort and the Triwizard Tournament…I guess I am lucky."

Slughorn was staring at me with his jaw open slightly. "A little thing like you facing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Unbelievable, but it's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said, shrugging again, trying not to make it a big deal. Last thing I wanted was more attention. "So, what do you think about the new minister?"

"Oh he's fine," Slughorn said shrugging. "I was afraid it would be that Umbridge woman, who was Headmistress at Hogwarts last year."

I gasped. "I despised that lady!" I said angrily, instinctively reaching for the scars on my right hand.

"Oh, I've never liked her," Slughorn agreed.

"So why don't you want the job?" I asked him.

"I'm old!" he snapped. "I'm retired."

"You're obviously not retired from hiding," I pointed out. "You wouldn't have to do that at Hogwarts. And come on -you don't look a day over thirty, Mr. Slughorn."

"You're a trip, aren't you," Slughorn told me, grinning in spite of himself.

Dumbledore returned at that point. "Well, I think it's time we go, Haile. I can see it is no use persuading Mr. Slughorn here to return."

Slughorn frowned. "Well, Dumbledore, let's not be hasty. I never said I wouldn't go."

"No? Well, that's splendid. We'll see you on the first of September, then?" Dumbledore asked, grinning, his eyes twinkling.

Slughorn looked at me. "Yes. I daresay you will. Good to be out of hiding again…" He paused. "How old are you again, Miss Potter?"

"I've just turned sixteen," I answered, glancing at Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes. Dumbledore, this girl's charming! A good year we are to have. Well, goodbye then."

"Again, thank you, Horace," Dumbledore said, and we left. Once outside, Dumbledore told me, "Wonderful, Haile."

"I didn't really do anything," I said shrugging.

"On the contrary. I would say your beauty and charm did it all for you."

"Well, glad it's good for something," I said shrugging. "I wish it would help me with Voldemort." Then I stopped, mortified. "NO! I don't! I…that came out wrong…"

"I understood what you meant, Haile. Of course you don't want another Tom-Riddle-in-the-Chamber-of-Secrets scenario."

I shuddered. "Absolutely not!"

"Now, Haile. Horace Slughorn, as you can see, has his favorite students. You undoubtedly will be one of them. You must allow him to collect you, and be very friendly towards him. I expect this of you. He will prove vital later on."

"Okay," I said indifferently.

We then Apparated to the Burrow. "Professor," I exclaimed, after the pressure of Apparating was gone, "what happened to your hand?"

I pointed to his right hand, which looked virtually useless. It was injured, burned, rotted. It was an awful sight.

"It's a rather thrilling tale, and I'd like to tell it when we have more time. Right now, there's a couple things I'd like to discuss with you, before we go inside."

"Okay."

"Haile— I can't say how proud I was of you a month ago at the Ministry of Magic. You acted braver than anyone I've ever known. Sirius would have said he was proud as well. It's not fair that you two are separated by life and death so early into your relationship. I know he was like a father to you."

"I'm coping with it well," I told Dumbledore. "Really, please don't worry about me! As you told me in my first year, Professor...death is but the **next great adventure."**

"I'm flattered you remember. Now, I hope, Haile, that you have confided in your friends about the prophecy. Disregard the newspaper headlines. No one knows but us."

"I haven't told Ron and Hermione yet," I said embarrassed. "I don't want to worry them."

"You need your friends," Dumbledore said lightly. "Tell them. Also, I would like to engage you in private lessons with me this year."

"Really? What will we be doing?" I asked him.

"You'll see," he told me. "Now, Haile, one last thing. I must ask you not to be reckless. I do not want you looking for trouble."

"I won't, Professor."

"Very well. Let's go, then."

We entered the Weasley house. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled to see us. "Oh, Haile, dear," she told me, hugging me tightly.

Tonks was there, too. She didn't look too happy though. She looked rather weary and sad. "I better be going. I'll see you later, Molly. Bye, Haile, nice to see you." She hugged me before leaving.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh…just upset about something. Now, something to eat? I'll fix something up for you."

Dumbledore wished us goodbye and vanished.

After I sat down to eat a sandwich she made me, thanking her graciously, Mrs. Weasley beamed at me. "Oh, Haile, you've grown to an absolutely gorgeous young lady. They'll all be thrilled to see you…they're all up in bed, though."

"Okay," I enthused.

"So, this means Horace is going to take the job?"

"Yep," I said. "He said so tonight. What's new here?"

"Oh, Ron hasn't mentioned? Arthur's been promoted by Scrimgeour," Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"That's fantastic!" I told her.

"And Bill's engaged to be married…to someone you know actually! Fleur Delacour, the other girl Champion from your fourth year?"

"Oh yes!" I said, surprised. "That's…wow! That's great!"

"And Fred and George's business is just thriving…but Haile, please go on up to bed. Ginny and Hermione are in Ginny's room."

I thanked her again, and trudged upstairs, feeling tired. Ginny and Hermione were asleep. I slid myself into an empty cot quietly and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Be Together

In the morning, I was awakened by the pair of them. "HAILE!" Hermione exclaimed tackling me.

"Ah," I groaned, sitting up. "Hi guys. Hermione, Ginny."

"You're here!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes," I said, grinning. "Got in last night!"

"Well, it's miserable here," Ginny muttered. I shot her a confused look. "Fleur. She's awful…"

"Oh," I said remembering my fourth year. "Right."

At that moment, the door flew open. "Oh, you 'ave awoken!" Fleur cried at me. She rushed over to me and hugged me like a sister, kissing me on both cheeks. "Oh, Ruh-geena, you are trés belle! Are you sure you are not Veela?" She laughed.

"I'm positive," I told her grinning in spite of myself.

"Of course," Fleur told me. I found myself being jealous of her beauty. She was flawless. "Oh, 'ow are you doing? I 'ave not seen you for so long. 'Ow did you cope with Deeggory's death? I mean, you two were an item, were you not? I would be just 'eart-broken, you poor theeng."

"It was over a year ago," I said, my insides cringing at the thought of it. "I've been doing fine."

"You are so strong!" she told me in her heavy accent. "Zat is why you won ze Tournament! However, if it were a comp-ee-teetion of looks…" She grinned, obviously hinting at the answer.

I stared at her in disbelief in a few moments. "Well, it was really nice to see you again, Fleur."

And she left from the room with a sort of graceful dance.

"Eek," Hermione squeaked.

Ron stumbled in the room, looking dazed. He must have just seen Fleur outside. "H! You've arrived."

"Hi Ron," I said, getting up to hug him.

"I can't believe they're going to be married," Ginny said, shaking her head, still annoyed with Fleur. She left the room. "Better go save my mum…"

That left me alone with Ron and Hermione. "So…guess what?"

"What?" Hermione asked me. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!" I told her forcefully. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys: Dumbledore's going to be giving me private lessons this year."

"No kidding!" Ron said, looking impressed.

"I wonder why," Hermione said shrugging.

"The prophecy. Look, there's something I got to tell you guys," I told them. I dropped my voice and told them what it said in its entirety.

I nervously awaited their reactions. They were silent at first. I knew it…they won't want to speak to me anymore. I'm a freak…I'm just a play toy for Voldemort…

"Are you scared?" Hermione asked me suddenly.

"I've accepted it," I told her, shrugging. "I knew deep down it would happen."

"Well, that's fantastic Dumbledore's giving you private lessons!" Ron said enthusiastically. "He must reckon you've got a chance against him!"

"Of course she does," Hermione said encouragingly. "She's already faced him!"

My mouth turned down like I was going to cry. They were being so… _comforting_. Instead of turning away, they were embracing me. I leaped forward and hugged them both together tightly.

"What's all this?" Ron asked bemused.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I cried.

After, we trudged downstairs for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was holding envelopes. "Oh! You're O.W.L. results just came in," she told us happily.

Hermione screamed. She nearly tackled Mrs. Weasley and opened her envelope. She got ten Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I got three Outstandings, five Exceeds Expectations, and two Acceptables. "I've passed all of them!" I exclaimed happily. "OH YAY!"

I knew Sirius would have been delighted.

Hermione was very proud of me, and even Ron didn't do too bad. He received eight O.W.L.'s.

The rest of the summer was very enjoyable: playing Quidditch, talking with Ron and Hermione, girl talking with Hermione and Ginny, and eating. When we received our Hogwarts letter, I found I was made Quidditch captain. I was thrilled.

"That's the same perks of being a prefect!" Hermione told me.

We were to return to Diagon Alley a couple weeks before school started. However, we heard terrible news. Ollivander was gone…for reasons unknown.

The day trip to Diagon Alley was busy. We were running all over the place, trying to get out of there quickly. We stopped by Fred and George's shop. They were coming along famously.

George grinned at me, and my stomach did a flip-flop. Last year George and I had a bit of a fling around Christmastime until him and Fred took off to start the joke shop. I wasn't really sure what he thought of me now.

"Hi, Haile. A year has done you amazing," George said appraisingly to me, so only I could. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks, George," I said blushing. "I see business is booming."

"Yep, and it's all thanks to you!" he exclaimed. "Here, I'll show you around."

I was truly fascinated by the different sorts of magic I saw – it was incredible. I told him so: "I'm really impressed!"

"And here are the love potions and witch products," he introduced. "Well…not that you'd need one."  
I blushed.

Fred shouted, "George! Could I steal you for a moment?"

"Yeah," George called back. "Listen—it's great to see you, Haile. Hope you have a fun year at school. Hopefully I see you soon."

"You too…" I said, as he walked away.

While the others were shopping around, I looked out the window casually to see Draco Malfoy ducking behind a corner and running. I tapped Ron and Hermione urgently, and pointed.

"Let's go," Ron said at once. "You brought the Cloak, right, H?"

"Of course; I bring it everywhere," I said, pulling it out. "Come on, Hermione."

Hermione sighed reluctantly and climbed under the cloak with us. He trailed his path, moving quickly. We got sight of him up ahead, and quickened our pace to keep up as he turned down Knockturn Alley.

We saw him enter Borgin and Burkes. He was talking to the owner. Ron was pulling Extendable Ears out of his bag. "Brilliant!" I exclaimed, and we put them in and listened.

"Can't you bring it into the shop? I'll be glad to fix it for you."

"Can't. Just tell me how," Malfoy was saying to Borgin.

"I don't know if that's possible."

"Oh? Maybe this will change your mind." He stepped forward and showed Borgin something on his left arm. Ron, Hermione and I gasped.

Borgin gasped as well.

"Fenrir Greyback will be in from time to time to check on you. Good day, sir."

He rushed past them out of the shop.

"You know what this means?" I asked Ron and Hermione.

"No…" Ron said shaking his head.

"Malfoy's been made a Death Eater!" I told them.

They looked uneasy. I talked of it non-stop through the rest of the holidays, angered and shocked. "A Death Eater!" I said, smacking my forehead. "Of course."

"We still don't know," Hermione kept saying. "That's a big accusation."

But I was convinced.

On the Hogwarts Express, I was once again left alone with Hermione and Ron went to the prefects' corridor. However, my ride was very enjoyable. I sat with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Neville and I re-played our Ministry adventure for them.

However, in the middle of the ride, Neville and I were summoned to Professor Slughorn's compartment for lunch. We were confused, but we went anyway. We weren't the only ones invited. Ginny Weasley was there, Blaise Zabini, a very good-looking Slytherin boy, some older kids I didn't know, and a Gryffindor I was fairly familiar with.

We all chatted, and I found out that everyone except Ginny Weasley either knew or was related to someone very important or famous. I was bored after a few minutes, and eager to get out of there.

Finally, when we were done, we all stood and exited. It was dark by then. Blaise Zabini was staring at me coldly. "Well, Potter, or should I say the 'Chosen One', you better come with me," Zabini told me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I told him, despite his high cheekbones and stunning blue eyes.

"Draco wanted to talk to you earlier," he told me. "Come to our compartment."

"When he is surrounded by all you guys?" I asked, snorting. "How stupid do I look? Tell him to meet me _alone_ when we've arrived."

Blaise shrugged. "Fine. But don't think that'll help you any."

"He wouldn't dare fight a girl!" I told Blaise as he turned to walk away.

Blaise smirked at me, turning back around. "Especially one as pretty as you… I mean, I don't know, you better watch your back though!" he told me, narrowing his eyes, his expression hard.

I went back to my own compartment to find Ron and Hermione had arrived. I told them what Blaise said.

"You better be careful," Hermione warned me.

"Malfoy wouldn't fight a girl," Ron assured her. "And it's not like Haile can't hold her own."

A few hours later, the train stopped. The last few hours I had been shaking my feet, legs, tapping on the window and the seat, anticipating my meeting with Malfoy. I don't know why I was so excited—no, NOT EXCITED—that's not the word…more like anxious. But I was.

Everyone started getting off the train. I stepped outside the compartment when I saw Malfoy's blonde head a few compartments down say to Pansy Parkinson, "Go on. _Go on_. I'll be out in a minute. I need to talk to Potter."

" _Potter?"_ she shrieked. "Why do you need to meet up with her? Are you lying to me, Draco?"

"I'm not lying, I just told you," Draco said, annoyed. "And it's not like I have to answer to you anyway. I can do whatever I please."

Pansy looked like she wanted to punch him or burst out into tears, so she just stormed off.

"Someone is obsessed," I said, and he jumped to find me standing there as people filed past us, most of them looking at us. "Can't see what the fuss is about."

Without another word, he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into the compartment behind us and shut the door with a slam.

"HEY!" I exclaimed, reaching into my pocket for my wand, but Malfoy grabbed my other wrist too. My skin was tingling with the strangest kind of magic I could imagine. "What are you doing to me?"

He dropped his hands, looking as shocked as me. "I—I don't know," he said, his cold demeanor lost. "I wasn't doing anything—I felt that too."

His hands had brushed against the inside of my mine when he pulled away, and left me with the strongest, most urgent desire to touch him again, to put my body against his. I didn't know if this was just crazy teenage hormones or what, but I shook the image from my mind. I didn't need to be thinking those things—he was _Draco fucking Malfoy._

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"You know what you did," Malfoy said darkly. "Sending my father to jail. If I had any sense, I'd curse you right here, right now, and send you back to London."

Anger rushed through my veins.

"Oh yeah? Do it, then. I'm not afraid. Look—I know you're a Death Eater," I blurted out.

It was silent for a few seconds while we both stared at each other, surprised.

"You have no proof," he spat at me.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ I cried suddenly, pulling my wand out before he had time to react. His wand flew out of his hand, and while he was distracted, I pushed him up against the wall.

"Stop!" he shouted. "Since you're so smart, I'll just show you."

I held my breath while he pulled his sleeve back, my eyes cold and set.

There it was in a flash: clear as day. The Dark Mark, etched into his skin like a tattoo that would never, never come off.

My heart sank terribly. I don't know why, but I desperately, desperately wanted it to be untrue. It was just so…real. Before we were just Draco and Haile, always fighting, always enemies, but now…I had to _really_ hate him. I had to be against him.

 _Why was I not okay with this?_

"Potter, you better not tell anyone. Especially Dumbledore," Draco Malfoy told me, his eyes dark.

"Why should I do anything for you?" I asked him, shaking with fury. He was a follower of Voldemort! I should kill him right here, right now…

"Because you're in danger," Malfoy said, his eyes darting all over my face, searchingly.

"He wouldn't ask you to kill me. He wants to finish me himself."

Draco winced, but stayed silent.

I continued, "So…if not me, who? Who are you after?"

Draco's eyes burned into mine. "Haile, you can't tell anyone I'm a Death Eater." His eyes looked into the corner where his wand was lying. He was probably thinking of doing a memory charm on me.

"If I don't tell anyone, you idiot, everyone will be in danger and it will be at my expense. You know I need to alert Dumbledore at once," I said, my voice shaking with anger.

"No one will be in danger if you don't tell anyone. I'll make the Unbreakable Vow."

I gasped. "You wouldn't," I said at once. "And why should I do anything for you?"

Draco's face suddenly became blank, emotion gone. "Because…he'll kill me if I leave Hogwarts, if I'm found out. He'll kill my whole family. The Dark Lord—he's counting on me to stay this year, to do something. But I won't hurt anyone—I promise, I'll make the Vow—if you keep my secret safe so I can stay here. Haile, please. I need to keep my family safe for this year."

"You'll die if you break it," I said, my voice wavering. "You can't hurt _anyone._ "

"I know. I'll do it."

I didn't know what to do. I certainly didn't want Draco dying because of me. If he promised not to hurt anyone, then he couldn't be much trouble at Hogwarts, could he? Everyone would be safe from him. I couldn't see anything bad coming from this. It would be hard not telling Hermione and Ron, but if I could just avoid him, not think about it him being a Death Eater, walking inside Hogwarts… _That would be hard, too, and I don't know why._

"We need someone to—" I started.

The compartment door slid open. "What are you two doing?" came the snarl of Professor Snape. "The Hogwarts Express is about to leave! Off the train—NOW!"

He grabbed our arms and pulled us off the train. He looked at us back and forth. It was dark, but the moonlight illuminated his face. "What exactly were you two doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Professor," Malfoy said suddenly.

Oh no. He's not asking what I think he's asking.

"Will you seal our Unbreakable Vow? It's extremely important."

Oh, but he is.

Snape eyed us even darker.

"Do you understand what you are agreeing to…?"

"We understand," I told him, somehow agreeing with Malfoy's idea to ask Snape to seal it. "Professor, this is really, really important."

Snape eyed us in silence for several seconds before pulling out his wand. "I hope you two realize what exactly you are doing. I wish it was not I, but if not I, then no one."

Snape might've had his own secret reasoning for helping us, but I didn't care what it was. He was going to help us and that's all that mattered.

Draco and I clasped hands, just like I had heard about. I began to tremble a little. Snape lowered his wand to our arms. "Now, make your vows."

Like a wedding? I fought the urge to snort with laughter. I tried to focus on what was happening.

Draco said loudly, as blue veins from Snape's wand, covered our arms in circles, "I swear I will not try to harm the person we agreed on _."_

I gulped. "I swear I will not tell a soul..." Draco's eyes flashed over to Snape quickly, and darkened. "…the secret I know about you."

The blue rings around our arms formed a gigantic circle above us. Draco and I watched in awe, as Snape's expression tightened. And then-it was gone. But I felt differently. As if I had just signed my life away. I could tell absolutely no one that Draco was a Death Eater, and in return, Hogwarts would be kept safe.

 _So I thought._

Draco was looking uneasy. He kept swallowing, and his face was tightened.

~

 **DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW**

I had just made the Unbreakable Vow with my supposedly sworn enemy, Haile Potter. Merlin, I know the Dark Lord wants to murder her, but she's fucking sexy.

I hoped I made the right decision. If Dumbledore found out what I was, I would have been sent back to Voldemort and surely murdered. My father had already fucked everything up – of course the Dark Lord would jump at the chance to murder my whole family after another mistake.

Professor Snape would not tell Dumbledore, of course, what I was. He knew, but I didn't want Haile to know he knew obviously.

It was a complicated web of lies and deceiving, but making the vow would entrust that no one would know about me. I tremble to think what the Dark Lord will do once he finds out that I will not indeed kill Dumbledore. But that would come later.

But…what Haile doesn't know is, that I have a means of transporting people into Hogwarts. If I do not kill Dumbledore, someone else will, surely. Another Death Eater, perhaps even Snape himself. And the Dark Lord cannot punish me too harshly, can he?

That doesn't matter now. I'll think about my future another time. I have this one last year at Hogwarts, and if I won't fulfill my duty of murdering Dumbledore, I'll find someone who can and will. I just need to get that Vanishing Cabinet working…

I looked over at Haile who was staring at me with a strange expression. Did she know what I felt for her? As much as I've always tried so hard to deny it…she's always been in my mind, more so than any other girl or person or ideal or thought…but we could **never be together.**

Could we?

How much longer could I resist the temptation to just take her as my own?

My deepest darkest secret was not that I was a Death Eater, or that I was asked to kill Albus Dumbledore by the Darkest Lord of all-time.

My deepest darkest secret was that I was in love with Haile Potter.

But everything I was doing and everything I had to do would make her hate me forever.


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Care

I walked back to the castle with Snape and Malfoy, our strides long and our legs moving fast. Snape entered the Great Hall without another word or glance at the two of us. I started to go in after him, but an arm pulled me back.

Draco Malfoy was staring me dead in the eyes.

"Regretting what we just did already?" I asked him, not amused.

"No," Draco told me evenly. His face was soft. "Listen, Haile…I know you're supposed to hate me and everything, so thank you. Really. You just saved me."

I fidgeted. I started playing with my curls, looking down. "Even if you're, like, fulfilling your dream or whatever," I said, scowling. "You didn't ask for this. Just like I didn't ask to be Haile Potter."

"We're both too young to have this responsibility on us," he said, his voice heavy.

"I don't know what _your_ responsibility is, but _my_ responsibility is killing the Darkest Lord of all-time! And the whole wizarding world is counting on me! Talk about _pressure_!" I exclaimed hysterically. "I'm expected to _kill_ your master!"

Little did I know Draco's responsibility was to kill the most _powerful_ wizard of all-time, which he just swore on his deathbed not to do.

Draco was silent for a few moments. "Maybe I don't care."

His words rung achingly in my ears.

"What."

"I. Don't. _Care_." He stepped closer.

"You don't care?" I repeated stupidly. His face was so close to mine, his eyes boring into my soul as they did so many times before…my mind swirled and my eyes stopped focusing on everything but his…

The Great Hall swung open, and students poured out, chatting and gossiping happily, oblivious.

Once again, interrupted. Usually, I was grateful for the interruptions because I was always afraid what might it lead to when Malfoy and I got close like that. Just like first, second, third, fourth, and fifth year…I was afraid.

This time, though, as he turned away from me quickly to join the Slytherins, I found myself wanting to know what came next.

Back up in the common room, where I met up with Hermione and Ron, I found out some very interesting news.

"Snape?! No. Snape?! The _Dark Arts teacher?!"_

"I'm afraid so," Hermione told me sadly. "And Slughorn is to be the _Potions_ master."

"Ridiculous," I said, shaking my head.

"So, Haile, what _kept_ you?" Ron asked. "Neither you nor Malfoy were there during Sorting."

Hermione was studying my face closely. I considered my words carefully before speaking them. "I stayed behind for a word with Malfoy to see if I could find out if he was a Death Eater or not. I was unsuccessful. Snape caught us dueling nearby the train, and he escorted us back to the castle."

It was difficult, not telling them the truth. How very much I wanted to tell them—and Dumbledore—that he was a Death Eater. But I couldn't. And I knew that. I would die. Hopefully they could understand that someday.

"Ah, that stupid Malfoy," Ron said, annoyed. "Up to his old tricks. You'd think that git would learn!"

"He's not that bad," I said. Both Ron and Hermione turned to stare at me, jaws dropped. My cheeks flushed. "I mean, I think he has a lot on his plate right now!"

"Are you going soft on Malfoy?" Ron asked, shaking his head. "After you two just dueled?!"

"It's complicated," I said, standing up. "Hermione, do you want to go to bed?"

"Oh, you bet, I'm exhausted," Hermione said yawning. "'Night, Ron."

"Goodnight, Hermione," Ron said, looking at her. "…Oh, night, Haile…"

Lavender and Parvati were already up in the common room, waiting for us. "Hello, Haile, Hermione."

We all said hello and chatted casually about our summers. "Oh…Haile? And Hermione?" Lavender asked eventually. "I sort of had a silly question."

"Shoot," I said, shrugging.

"I was just, um, wondering. Is Ron…available?"

" _To date_?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh…yeah."

Hermione and I exchanged wild glances. "Well, I suppose he is," Hermione said stiffly.

I kept looking at Hermione. She didn't seem too happy. She went to bed right after that, without another word. I shrugged, and followed suit.

The next day, I realized Hogwarts was going to be different this year for me. I wasn't getting glares from people and I wasn't being ignored. I was now getting stared at appraisingly, admirably, or just…stared at.

Before going to our classes, Professor McGonagall was scheduling conferences with the sixth years in Gryffindor to make sure we qualified for our N.E.W.T classes.

My interview was one of the last of the morning appointments. "Ah, Miss Potter," McGonagall said, beckoning me into her office. "Sit."

I sat down in the chair opposite her. "So, Potter, I see you've applied for Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, the Dark Arts, and Charms. Excellent. Your O.W.L. scores were exceptional. Have you any idea what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"Professor…I have actually considered…well, being an Auror."

McGonagall beamed. "And to right you will!"

I left feeling very pleased.

Also, I had to think about when to hold Quidditch trials. Ron wanted to try out again, and I really, really hoped I would be able to let him back on the team.

The first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Snape was a disaster. We were practicing non-verbal spells, and Hermione was the only one who could get it. I was close, but Snape kept watching me and criticizing everything I did.

After, we had Potions with Slughorn. It was rather interesting. First, I dug through my bag to find out that I had left my Potions book in the dormitory.

"How stupid of me!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Miss Potter?" Professor Slughorn asked me, getting ready to initiate the class.

"I forgot my book in the dormitory," I told him embarrassed. Malfoy sniggered from the other side of the room. I shot him an annoyed look. _Was he really acting like this after I saved his life? He was Malfoy, of course he was._ Plus, I was trying to forget about it.

"Oh, just help yourself to one in the back," he said easily.

I stood up and walked to the cupboard in the back of the classroom. I grabbed the first book I saw, and realized I made a bad choice. It was tattered and very old, but I decided to use it anyway.

Slughorn told us that the first person to brew a 'Draught of Living Death' on page ten would win a bottle of Felix Felicis, liquid luck. I was excited. You never know when that might come in handy. I pulled my hair back, ready to try my hardest.

When opening my book, I noticed that there was slant handwriting written between the lines of instructions on nearly every page. Intrigued, I read the notes. They were different instructions than the book offered, but taking a risk, I decided to follow them.

To my surprise, after wavering from the textbook instructions, I found that my potion was coming along swimmingly. Hermione, extremely frustrated sitting next to me, kept glancing over. "How are you doing that?"

"Well, you can add a clockwise stir to—"

"No, no, the book says counterclockwise!" Hermione told me, cutting me off.

I shrugged. "Suit yourself!"

At the end of the hour, my potion was the exact color, odor, and mass that it was supposed to be. Professor Slughorn was more than impressed.

"The clear winner!" he yelled. "Oh, you've inherited your mother's wits, it seems! And here you are, a bottle of Felix Felicis."

"Thanks!" I said happily, and turned around to look at Malfoy's annoyed and jealous stare. I grinned straight at him, and turned back around. Hermione was eyeing me suspiciously.

Up in the common room, I confessed to Ron and Hermione how I won. Hermione was not amused. Ron, however, was jealous. "I wish I forgot _my_ Potions book!" he cried.

Hermione took the book from me, and before I could protest, performed a series of spells on it, to make sure it wasn't demonic or possessed. She handed it back to me, satisfied. "Well, it's still wrong," she huffed.

"Haile got that book fair and square," Ron told her. "No need to have a squirrel."

Lavender giggled at Ron as she walked by. Ron flushed.

Hermione groaned and sat down. She propped open a book, and read sulkily.

I sat next to her, opening my Potions textbook once more. I had brought it with me. I was going to give Slughorn back my new textbook upstairs and take this one for my own instead. It wasn't stealing! I was giving him back a better book in new condition.

I flipped through the pages until I got to the end of the book. It read, 'This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince.'

Whoever the Half-Blood Prince is or was, I'd like to kiss them. Through the week, I followed their instructions and my potions had never been so outstanding. Ron was indifferent to my success while Hermione remained frustrated.

On Friday morning, I received a letter from Professor Dumbledore. He told me to meet him in his office that night at eight for our first private lesson. I told Hermione and Ron excitedly.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. "Don't worry, we'll wait up for you. I want to hear all about it."

That night, at ten to eight, I set off for Dumbledore's office, my heart beating excitedly in my chest. I couldn't imagine what he'd be teaching me, so I was very curious.

"Good evening, Haile," Dumbledore said, once I had made my way up to his office and let myself in. "Please sit down. A good first week?"

"Oh yes," I told him nodding.

"Professor Slughorn suspects you are a regular genius at Potions," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"I've been very lucky," I told Dumbledore with an uneasy grin.

"As it seems," Dumbledore agreed. "Now, Haile, the reason I've asked to engage these private sessions is to inform you everything I know about Lord Voldemort. This will be essential to the defeat of him, and the survival of yourself."

"What will we be doing?"

"Tonight we will be taking a trip down memory lane," Dumbledore said, standing and indicating the Pensieve. "With Bob Ogden, who is now deceased, but was employed by the Ministry while living."

Dumbledore poured the silvery contents of a glass bottle into the Pensieve while I watched anxiously. "Shall we then?"

I plunged my head into the Pensieve, and found myself leaving Dumbledore's office and into a bright country setting.

We followed Ogden into the Gaunt house where I witnessed the horrifying scene that took place. I didn't enjoy watching yet I was intrigued. Also, I wanted to know why this was relevant to Lord Voldemort.

After Dumbledore and I were back from the memory, I asked Dumbledore what that was all about.

"Merope, the very pale girl, the daughter of Marvolo, was Voldemort's mother," Dumbledore told me quietly.

"She—she was Voldemort's mother?!" I cried, thinking of her white face as her father yelled at her for looking at the Muggle, named Tom…

Something clicked.

"And that Muggle! Tom, who rode by, he was Voldemort's father!? But…it seems unlikely he would…with Merope…"

"Ah, but Merope was a witch, Haile. I am inclined to think she used a love potion. It would have been easy to persuade him to take a drink of water one day. She ran off with him, much to father's fury."

"But…she died. Voldemort was an orphan."

"Yes, she did, eventually. You see, I am also inclined to believe that once she was pregnant with Tom Riddle's child, she set him free, hoping he would stay. He did not. He ran away without any thought of the baby or her."

"That's so sad," I said, frowning.

Dumbledore paused, studying me closely. "Well, Haile, I think that is enough for tonight."

I nodded, getting ready to leave. But, I noticed something on his desk. A big gold ring with a black stone, cracked.

"Professor," I said, recognizing it. "That's the ring from the memory! How did you…?"

"I acquired it very recently," Dumbledore told me. "A few days before I came to fetch you during the summer."

"When you injured your hand," I said, casually.

"Yes. But Haile, that story is for another night. You must go to bed now," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling and a smile plastered on his face. "Good night."

"Good night, Professor Dumbledore," I said nicely, and left.


	4. Chapter 4: I Want You

Sixth year, N.E.W.T. year, was very, very hard. More difficult than I could have anticipated. All of our classes suddenly advanced to levels that even Hermione sometimes had trouble understanding. Our homework was the most it ever had accumulated to.

In that next week though, I was really looking forward to Quidditch! I was holding try-outs Wednesday. When I checked the list Tuesday, I had never seen so many people interested in playing.

"I'm sure it's not the sport that's attracting the people," Hermione told me smiling.

"What?" I asked her, over breakfast on Wednesday morning.

"It's you!" Hermione said, giggling. "Haile, I can't believe you sometimes. Haven't you noticed all the stares or random 'hi's' you've been getting? You've never been more fanciable!"

Ron cleared his throat. "Actually, it's, um, true, Haile. I, you know, talk to the guys and no matter what, they always say you're the hot—I mean, the prettiest girl at Hogwarts."

"Thanks, guys," I said shrugging. "But really, I think it's just because I'm the 'Chosen One.' You know?"

"Haile?"

I turned around, setting down my cup of pumpkin juice. "Hi, Corey," I told a familiar Ravenclaw I knew from the D.A. lessons. "How's it going?"

"Well, actually, I had a question. My friend, Peter, he kind of digs you. He, like, really likes you. And he wanted me to introduce you two."

I was stunned. "Um…that's really sweet. Maybe I'll talk to him later? To be honest, I can't really see myself dating right now. I kind of have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Corey told me, shrugging. "But you know…if things don't work out between you and Pete…" His voice dropped. "Let me know if you're interested." He winked and walked away.

"That took guts," Ron said, shrugging.

I turned back around and hid my face in my hands. Hermione was laughing hysterically. "Oh, Haile, do you believe us now?"

"Ha, ha," I said, finishing my juice. "Well, Ron, ready to go down to the field?"

"You bet," Ron said.

"I'll come down to watch, too," Hermione said agreeably.

On the way out to the field, Lavender Brown came up to Ron. "Hello, Ron," Lavender said, smiling widely. "Just wanted to wish you good luck!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and hurried away with Parvati.

Ron turned a shade of scarlet.

I stole a glance at Hermione. She was looking very distant and cold. She went to the bleachers to take a seat without another word.

Everyone whose name was on the list showed up. I decided to have them split up in groups, and fly around the pitch. It took a very long time.

Finally, I decided on three Chasers. Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley. She was a brilliant flyer. Katie Bell, of course. And Demelza Robins who was surprisingly rather good. After, I tried out the Beaters. I liked a pair—they worked well together and were very easy-going: Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes.

The last part of trials was trying out the Keepers. There was a very large crowd now, and I saw Ron getting nervous. Cormac McLaggen was Ron's only competition. The others were dreadful.

Cormac saved four out of five goals, and Ron saved a solid five. I cheered him on happily and announced he was Keeper.

Afterwards, Ron was ecstatic. "Oh that was brilliant, Ron!" Hermione said, grinning, seeming not to be mad anymore.

"Thanks!" Ron said beaming. "You should've seen McLaggen. He was pissed. But that last save was dreadful! He looked like he had been Confunded…"

Hermione turned a shade of pink and said nothing. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

We went to see Hagrid afterwards. He was a bit grumpy with us because none of us had taken on Care of Magical Creatures for N.E.W.T. We apologized and after a while he said it wasn't us, but he was upset about Aragog, because he was dying.

As we trudged back to the castle, I whispered to Hermione, "Any idea why McLaggen missed that last save?"

Hermione turned pink again. "Okay, okay, it was me. Don't tell Ron, please. I just…you know you wouldn't have wanted McLaggen on the team! He's moody and annoying…"

"Uh huh," I said, winking at Hermione. "Thanks, Hermione."

As October came, we were scheduled our first Hogsmeade trip. I was still curious as to who the Half-Blood Prince was, but I didn't worry about it too much. I mean, it was probably no one very important, just a very smart Potions genius.

The morning of the Hogsmeade I received a letter from Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to meet me again that night for another private lesson. I had noticed lately he was not in the Great Hall for mealtimes, which I assumed meant he was not in the castle often. It made me uneasy, but I knew he had his reasons. I planned to ask him about it that very night.

Hogsmeade was an uneventful trip. It was quite enjoyable actually. We just shopped around, had lunch and a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, and came back early so Hermione could continue studying her Runes homework.

However, while in the Three Broomsticks, I saw Pansy drag Draco to a back booth, concealed by a lot of people. My heart lurched with jealousy and my stomach fell miles down under. Why did I even care?

That night, I eagerly set off to Dumbledore's office. "Hi, Professor!" I exclaimed, taking a seat.

"Hello, Haile," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Glad to see you are so excited to be here."

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Well, I am sure I will tell you in good time. For now, let's concentrate on the next memory we will be looking at. It is the memory of which I came to fetch young Tom Riddle from the orphanage and bring him to Hogwarts. I think you'd find it rather interesting."

I was actually very, very interested to see Lord Voldemort as a child. It was intriguing, really. As we once again plunged into the Pensieve, I readied myself to memorize every part of the memory. If Dumbledore was showing it to me, it must be vital.

I watched the memory of the young Voldemort with a strange curiousity. I was engrossed.

When it was over, when we were back in the office, I asked Dumbledore, "Professor…did you know?"

Dumbledore looked at me strangely. "Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous Dark wizard of all-time?"

I nodded.

"No."

"He was powerful for a little kid. More so than I was. I mean, we're really nothing alike," I said casually, not making eye contact.

"Haile, I think both you and I know that's not true at all, as much as you might want to deny it. Yes, Tom Riddle was crueler than you, but you both were orphans at a very young age. You both always hoped for a different life. You spoke to snakes. Haile, the similarities are endless. But there is a very, very important difference."

"What's that?"

"You have learned to love. If not your living relatives that never showed you love in return, then your friends. Cedric Diggory. Sirius Black. Lord Voldemort has never loved anyone in his entire life. Nor has he ever befriended anyone."

"He was always stealing the other kids' stuff too," I remembered thoughtfully.

"Yes, which will be important to remember later on," Dumbledore said. "And Haile…I have just a quick word of advice."

"Yes, Professor?"

"You've already proven so apt at opening your heart though it's been shattered many times. However, do not be afraid to open it, just once more, for someone who might just be your true love. Even if he might seem like the most unlikely person." Professor Dumbledore offered a small smile.

"My true love? Professor, who are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I think you might already know."

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Excuse me, Professor, but I hardly think this is…the time…for 'true love.'"

"Haile," Dumbledore said, gently. "There is never not a time for true love, especially in times of war. Do not forget this. Do not miss out on opportunities because they might not always be there. Seize every moment, and take risks when it comes to the heart. Your heart is usually right. Well…goodnight then, Haile."

I stood up to leave. "Good night, Professor," I offered, still puzzled.

I walked back to the Gryffindor common room deep in thought. Just mulling the memory over and over again. Voldemort knew he was different at a young age…just like I knew I was special. Maybe we had more in common than I thought, like Dumbledore said. And what on Earth was Dumbledore saying about opening my heart open again?

Someone was walking towards me. The corridor was darkly lit, but I caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair in the candlelight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

He stopped in front of me. "Oh, it's you, Potter."

"Hello, Malfoy," I said, narrowing my eyes. "So. Had a fun time in Hogsmeade the other day? Caught a glimpse of you with Pansy."

Malfoy scoffed. "That's the day I ended it with her."

I snorted. "Oh yeah? Why, she isn't good enough for you?"

"She was too…clingy. Not to mention I am much too good-looking for her. Don't know what I ever saw in her."

"All the attention she gave you?" I guessed sarcastically. "Ugh. You're disgusting. You probably just used her for the physical aspect of a girlfriend."

"The physical aspect?" Draco feigned confusion. "What ever are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot our conversation last year already. Bragging about how you two were moving along so _fast_." I made a noise of disgust.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And you believed me, Potter?"

"Wait…" I said confused. "So…you…never…uh?"

"Like I would do it with that troll?" Draco sneered. "You've got me all wrong, Potter."

"Then why did you tell me that?" I asked him. "To impress me?" I laughed without humor.

"I was trying to make you jealous," Draco said, smacking his forehead. "Merlin's beard, you _really_ don't get it, do you?" He sounded annoyed.

"I don't know what you're trying to make me understand."

And then it came, out of the blue, the most anticipated words since my first year.

"I'm trying to make you understand that I like you! That I like you a lot! I've been trying to tell you for the past four, five years! But all we've done is fight because I've never been able to tell you the truth because we're supposedly 'enemies' and now we're on two different sides of a _war_. But you know what? I don't care! I don't give a _fuck_. I don't know anything about my life or where I'm going, but what I do know is that **I want** _ **you**_ _._ "

I stood there, shocked. I think I should have been more surprised actually. You grow up for years thinking someone hates your guts and wants you dead to find out that he actually _likes_ you. Draco Malfoy _likes_ me. And he _wants_ me.

What the flipping hell has happened to the wizarding world?

"Are you going to say _anything?_ "

I just stood there, looking at him incredulously. I must have looked moronic.

"You're a _Death Eater_ ," I told him, without really any emotion.

"Forget it, I'm sorry I took a chance on you." He pushed me past me, and when he walked away, I felt like a part of me left with him.

 _I'm sorry I took a chance on you._

I went back to the dormitory, feeling dazed. Hermione was waiting for me. Ron, thankfully, was not.

"Sorry, Haile; Ron was tired," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "But tell me all about it! What did you do tonight?"

"Can I tell you about it tomorrow with Ron? Hermione—the weirdest, most unpredictable thing just happened to me. You would _not_ believe it. I ran into Draco Malfoy on the way back here, and he just confessed that he likes me. That he _likes_ me. I mean, all these years with me thinking—"

Hermione was listening with a strained patience. "Well, it's about time."

My jaw dropped. "And just _what_ are you talking about?"

Hermione groaned. "Ugh, H! You can be so thick! I've known he's liked you since…hm, second year? But I thought I was just being smart like usual." She smiled with pride. "But I was sure you must have noticed by now, and was just ignoring it…" She looked at me. "But you really had no clue!" She laughed. "Oh, you're hopeless. Come on, let's go to bed. I'm sure you have a lot to think about."

As I crawled into bed, I realized I _did_ have a lot to think about.

Draco Malfoy… _well, I always tried lying to myself, but he was_ _fine!_ _A lot of girls like him, too._ But that doesn't matter! He's a Death Eater! _Yeah, but that doesn't matter because I'm crazy about him._ Since when!? _Oh, come on, you know deep down you've always…_ Deep down! Why is it all coming out now? I liked it better when we hated each other. _This is confusing._

My silent debate with myself didn't help. All I determined was that I really was crazy about Draco Malfoy all these years, though I tried to hide it, and that he was a Death Eater. Malfoy didn't care. But did I?

"Hermione…" I asked her. She was still awake, reading a book by wand light.

"Yes?" she asked, looking over, her eyes amused.

"On the train…Draco grabbed my wrist to pull me inside the compartment…and—and when he touched me, I felt…like this weird magical sensation. I mean, it's magic like I've never felt before. Was he doing something? I mean, have you read about anything like that happening?"

Hermione was silent for a few moments, deep in thought. "No…it wasn't him doing anything. I mean…I've felt it, too. I mean…that's how I feel when Ron touches me." She turned scarlet and shut her book. "I think I'll go to bed now."

"But Hermione," I started, but decided to drop the subject. She'd tell me what this all means when she's ready.


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing To Hide

The next morning in Herbology, I filled Ron and Hermione in about the Pensieve the previous night. "So, Voldemort was vicious even as a kid, huh," Ron said, trying to hold down the plant we were working on today.

"I find it fascinating," Hermione said, taking the plant from Ron and handling it quite smoothly. "Anyway, H, you missed yet another of the Slug Club parties. Merlin, you're lucky. Quidditch practices, Dumbledore lessons… well, you can't miss the Christmas party. You just can't, Slughorn will know."

"Fine," I said, shrugging. "I'll go."

"We're supposed to invite guests," Hermione said nonchalantly, stealing a quick glance at Ron. "You know, the parties aren't so bad."

"Oh, you and McLaggen should just go together," Ron said, hotly. "He's been coming up to me for days asking me if you're _dating_ at the moment."

"Really? Because Lavender Brown has been asking me the same thing about you!" Hermione said equally as angry. "And if you must know, I was going to ask you to come with me!"

It grew quiet between us. I felt creeping away and letting them have their moment. Ron looked over at Hermione.

"You were going to ask me?"

"Yes."

The conversation ended there, but the rest of the day, Ron and Hermione were a little nicer to each other than usual. Well, I figured, here's the start of it. I knew they would date eventually, and here is the beginning.

Quidditch practice on the other hand was not coming along. Ron was still having problems with his nerves, and the day before the match of Slytherin was the worse. He didn't save a single goal. The rest of the team was brilliant, but Ron was being pessimistic.

Even worse, on the way back to the dormitory, Ron caught Ginny and Dean Thomas making out. He went ballistic.

I secretly high-fived Ginny later, but Ron was still really upset about it. "Ron, it's no big deal!" I told him back in the common room. "She's fifteen now. I mean, it's about time for all of us; we're growing up. I snogged Cedric in fourth year, and George last year…" I covered my mouth in horror.

Ron turned to me slowly, his eye twitching. " _Please tell me you're talking about another George_."

"Oh, shit," I muttered, backing away. "Listen, Ron, I didn't want to upset you…"

"YOU SNOGGED MY BROTHER?!" Ron yelled.

Hermione came bounding down the stairs. "What's going on between you two?" she said, striding up to us. "People are staring…"

"That's as bad as seeing my sister kiss in public!" Ron shouted at me. "Can't believe you snogged George!"

"Oh, you told him?" Hermione said, her eyes wide. "Eek."

"You knew, too!?" Ron shouted at her.

"Calm down!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "She didn't tell you for this reason. Why are you mad, anyway?"

"He saw Ginny kissing Dean out there," I said to Hermione.

"It's not just that!" Ron said annoyed. "Now I found out that my best friend has kissed my brother."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, annoyed. "Don't be such a git. It's perfectly all right that Ginny's growing up and found herself a boyfriend. Why, both Haile and I in fourth year—"

Ron turned to her, jaw dropped. "Don't tell me _you_ snogged Krum!"

"I think it's time we all go to bed for tonight," I said hurriedly, sensing another bomb about to go off. "Night, Ron."

Ron turned away from us and stormed upstairs.

"I feel bad for Dean," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Whatever you do, don't tell Ron about Malfoy."

"But I haven't snogged Malfoy," I hissed.

"Yet," Hermione winked.

My stomach turned over the thought. I wanted to, but it was so wrong! The whole wizarding world was counting on me to defeat Voldemort, and here I was, at school, snogging a Death Eater? It was so messed up.

The next day was the match. Ron still wasn't speaking to Hermione or I, but I plopped myself down in front of him at breakfast. He was not going to lose the game for us. I devised a plan.

I pulled out my bottle of Felix Felicis subtly. I pretended like I poured it in his drink when he wasn't looking, but Hermione was. I put it front of Ron again.

Hermione gasped. "No, Haile! That's illegal!"

"What? Go on, Ron, drink."

Ron glared at me, but drank his juice anyway.

When we walked out to the Quidditch field, I trailed behind Ron. " _Marvelous_ weather, isn't Ron? Just lucky, isn't it."

I scanned the field for Malfoy. I hadn't seen him since…that one night. It was almost as if he had been avoiding me. Hermione ran up to us.

"Haile! Did you know…Malfoy isn't playing today."

"What! Why not?"

"That's a good thing," Ginny told me.

"Right," I said nodding, but couldn't help feeling disappointed. Why not?!

"That's lucky," Hermione shot at me, her eyes narrowed.

Ron's eyes narrowed too. "Hey…Haile! No! Did you put Felix in my drink this morning?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said airily. "I thought you weren't speaking to me?"

He frowned at me and walked away to the locker rooms.

The game began easily, and I watched my team play with pride. Our Chasers were brilliant. We scored three goals in the first ten minutes. Ron blocked every, single, goal. I cheered for him loudly. And in the crowd, it was Lavender Brown's voice I could hear above all.

Towards the end, I found the Snitch above my head, and headed straight for it. I caught it without a struggle, and the game ended just like that, a win for Gryffindor.

After the game, Hermione was still angry. "You should be disappointed with yourself," she told me. "It's wrong."

"Hermione, I didn't give Ron the drink!" I exclaimed happily.

Ron came up behind us. "You didn't?"

"Nope! You saved the goals all by yourself because you believed you could do it. Do you believe me now? You're a great player, you just need confidence!"

Ron cocked his head at me. "Wow. Thanks, H. You really are my best mate after all. Even though you snogged George. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. Please forgive me?"

Ron nodded, and he trudged upstairs with Hermione and I. Hermione and him still didn't seem to be talking much.

In the common room, we threw a party for our win. Everyone in the entire house seemed to be there, excited for beating Slytherin. I was happily chatting with Dean, Ginny, and Seamus when I saw Hermione run out of the common room, her cheeks pink and her eyes swollen.

My eyebrows furrowed until I saw, in the center of the room, my best friend, Ron, snogging Lavender Brown ferociously. I smacked my forehead. Moron!

"Hypocrite," Ginny muttered.

I raised my eyebrows. Then I excused myself and ran after Hermione. I found her in the first unlocked classroom I could find. "Hey, Hermione…"

"Oh, hello, Haile," she said thickly, wiping her eyes. "I'm just practicing a few spells…"

"Hermione, put down the wand," I said, hopping up to sit on a desk next to her. "It's okay if you're jealous."

"You mean Ron?" she said, with kind of a sob. "No, it's fine…he's free to kiss whomever he likes…" Tears streamed out of her face, and I put my arms around her.

"Oh dear," I sighed, and let Hermione cry on my shoulder.

Christmas time was approaching, but it seemed hopeless that Hermione and Ron would ever speak again by Slughorn's party. I needed to find a date myself, but the only person I would consider asking is Draco Malfoy and hardly that. Besides, I hadn't seen him in ages.

More boys had come up to talk to me this month, gaining courage I supposed, and it made me very uncomfortable.

Ron and I were on speaking terms, but I tried not to for Hermione's sake. Besides, Lavender took up an awful lot of his time these days. Let's just say they didn't talk a lot either.

As the date of party grew closer, Hermione's spirits rose. She told me one day before bed, "Guess what, Haile? Cormac McLaggen asked me to Slughorn's party after all. And guess what? I said yes."

"That's…good?"

"Yes, it is. I mean…well, he'll make a good date looks-wise, won't we? Even if he is a bit dry…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you just trying to make Ron jealous?"

Hermione scowled and crawled under the covers. I sighed, and did the same.

Malfoy was haunting my dreams every night. I still couldn't get over our last conversation. He really liked me? Well, where was he? And even if he was around, what would I do or say to him? I mean, yes, I finally admitted to myself I liked him…but it didn't change the fact he was a Death Eater! We couldn't be _together_ …right? I really wished I could talk to Sirius.

I still didn't have anyone to take to Slughorn's party even though Ron told me of plenty of boys that would jump at the chance to take me. I didn't really want to take anyone, though. I thought it would be okay to go solo.

The night of the party, I tried for the first time in weeks to actually look nice. I did my hair as nice as I could, and my make-up for once I dressed in a nice set of robes, and went down to the party—alone.

Slughorn was delighted to see me. "Oh, Haile, you look absolutely stunning! Don't tell me you came alone? Playing hard-to-get I see? You're too much! Oh, come now, you must meet some of my friends…"

He introduced me to several people. They all shook my hand, saying just how beautiful I was, and how lucky a boy would be to date me. I thanked them generously, and then I finally spotted Hermione. I excused myself, and ran over to her.

"Hi, Hermione!" I chirped.

"Oh, thank Goodness. Oh, you look great, Haile, I should be used to your beauty by now. Sorry, I've just escaped Cormac…he's rather awful, you were right."

I giggled. "Oh well."

Slughorn kept coming over to steal me away, and this time he led me to Severus Snape. I hastily avoided eye contact like I did in every Dark Arts class since the Unbreakable Vow between Draco and I.

"Doesn't she look like Lily, Severus?" Slughorn beamed. "Ah, the same beauty!"

Snape finally put his eyes on me, and they were loathing. "Well, I don't know about that," he said lowly.

I raised my eyebrows.

Slughorn was rambling on about how great of a student I was in Potions until Filch came in, dragging none other than Draco Malfoy. "Found him trying to gate-crash the party," Filch growled.

"Oh, well, that's okay now," Slughorn said, easily. "It's Christmas, after all…"

Draco didn't look well. He was paler than usual, and under his eyes was very dark. He still looked handsome, and the sight of him made my stomach flip flop. He looked over at me, and his eyes grew wide.

Snape turned to him and said, "Come with me, Draco. We have much to discuss."

Slughorn went to protest, but Snape whipped Draco away in a second. I, curious, also excused myself to use the restroom. I whipped out the Invisibility Cloak, which I carried around at all times now, and slipped it on once outside of the party.

I ran down the corridor until I heard their voices from a classroom. "Oh, I see you've been taught Occlumency," Snape was saying. "What thoughts are you trying to conceal from the Dark Lord?"

Draco said nothing.

"I want to help you, Draco."

"I don't need your help, I'm fine!" Draco said hotly. "Listen, leave me alone! It'll be taken care of, okay?"

"But you made that vow with the Potter girl…"

"I had to, didn't I?"

"Is that why you've been learning Occlumency as well?"

Draco paused. "What do you mean? I've got **nothing to hide** about how I feel about her!"

Now Snape paused. "I meant about the vow?"

"Oh. Yes."

"Draco, you know perfectly well you can't see her. She's _Haile Potter_ if you've forgotten."

"I know who she is!" Draco snapped. "Just leave me alone!" He strode out of the room with Snape at his heel. I waited until Snape was back in the party to take off my cloak and follow Draco.

He wasn't getting away this time.


	6. Chapter 6: When Can I See You Again?

"Hey!" I shouted after Draco, my heart beat catching in my throat. I ran to catch up.

Draco turned around and looked at me. "What do you want?" His voice was bitter. He was obviously still ticked about our last confrontation.

"I just heard your conversation with Snape," I told him, bluntly.

"Stay out of my business."

"I'm eavesdropping because you're up to something and I want to find out what it is!"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He seemed annoyed.

"No!" This was it. _Just tell him how you feel_. "I wanted to tell you that—that I don't care either. I mean, I do, but I don't care that you're a Death Eater. Okay?" I breathed out. I couldn't believe I just said that.

"Well, you know what? You _should_." My heart sank. Unbelievable _jerk_. "You _should_ care that I'm a Death Eater, because the Dark Lord wants to kill _you_. Who am I supposed to root for, Haile?"

I was breathing heavily now, becoming angrier by the second. "Oh really?" I prodded, my voice shaking. "You're hoping I lose? That he'll murder me? You think I deserve it?"

"I think that neither of us deserve where we are right now," Draco told me again, surprising me like he usually did. "You're supposed to kill my master, and I've been entrusted to…"

"What?" I shot at him.

"Nothing you need to know of!"

I stepped forward and pushed him. "Tell me."

He was getting angry too. He pushed me back, up against a wall like he had done so many times before. This time it was different. Before, we were tentative and afraid. We were older now. It was all out in the open, laid in front of us. What would we do?

"It's none of your business! As long as you're safe, what does it matter?"

His eyes locked with mine, burning holes into my retinas.

"I want everyone else on my side to be safe, too! It _does_ matter! You don't care about anything, do you? Do you even care about Voldemort?" I shot at him.

"No, I don't. I already told you I care about _you_ , Haile! I finally went out on a limb, told you how I felt, and you blew me off! It's because I'm on the other side! We can never be together! It's crazy enough that we…we…have feelings…"

"Ugh, Draco, I don't care that you're on the other side!" I told him honestly. "The truth is…the truth is that I like _you_ , Draco. For whoever you are. And I think the real you is behind this Death Eater shit…behind the Dark Mark. You didn't ask for this. Neither did I."

Draco shook his head at me. "I've waited for you to say that for so long, but I didn't think it'd be here, like this. Haile, you're going to _hate_ me."

"I've already 'hated' you for the past five years so I think you'll be able to handle it," I told him, not sure what he meant.

Draco was looking at me with curious eyes. "Merlin, you're gorgeous. Why do you have to be so fucking sexy?"

I went to argue again, but apparently Draco was done arguing. So he stopped my next statement—with his own mouth.

His lips felt so good against my own, and when he poked his tongue at my teeth, asking for entrance, I let him in. I wanted to be close to him, to have a piece of him, to somehow understand him.

There. I said it. I kissed Draco Malfoy. No, I made out with Draco Malfoy. And I liked it. I really, really liked it. He kissed me with a hunger, a power, a demand I had never known. A starved kiss finally getting fed. We were ravenous.

His strong, pale hands slipped around my waist, and my hands reached up around his neck, touching his hair. I was blissful.

"I knew it'd be like this with you," he whispered.

 _I knew it'd be like this with you._ What did he mean? Was he feeling what I was feeling? This absurd pleasure, this surging electricity through my veins and arteries and whatever passages in my body, daring to burst out like a volcano of passion? What was this?

 _Love. True, pure, fiery, passionate, love._

It was wrong. It wasn't right. We knew. We both knew. We were on opposite sides of a war. He was Voldemort's little toy, and I was Dumbledore's girl. I would ultimately (I hoped) defeat Voldemort one day, and maybe we'd be free to be together. But for now, all I needed was this.

I had never felt like I wanted anyone so much before. Even with Cedric Diggory, and it made my heart ache. But I was young when I loved Cedric, and kissing passionately was enough for a fourteen year old. But I was older now, and I was more mature. I _wanted_ more. What I scared of was that I'd give in to my desires.

Oh, what the controversy if people found out that Haile Potter, the Chosen One, kissed a Death Eater. I could see the newspaper headlines now. And where would this lead? He would be gone in a couple years, and so would I, probably. We'd be apart for the years that Voldemort would still be alive…and after that, what? Could we be together? No, he'd be sent to Azkaban, wouldn't he? _No…_

So why did being so close to him feel so right?

I broke away after minutes of standing there in the dark corridor alone, glued together. "Draco…we…"

" **When can I see you again**?" he whispered in my ear, his hands still on my waist.

I paused, biting my lip. My thoughts in my head disappeared, my logic and reasoning gone, and my heart spoke for me.

"Soon," I whispered back.

I went back up to the dormitory by myself, feeling a weird feeing in my abdomen. I didn't bother returning to the party. I just needed to be alone for a while. I sat in the common room, doing schoolwork until I heard Hermione return.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went," Hermione told me. "See? It wasn't so bad. Cormac didn't find me the rest of the night, it was brilliant! Where's Ronald, anyway?"

"Uh…he's out."

"Probably with Lavender," Hermione said coldly as she took a seat next to me.

The rest of the Gryffindors that were invited to the party were now filing in as well.

I sighed. "I have something to tell you. And I can't tell this to Ron; he just wouldn't understand."

Hermione, as usual, seemed to already know, but she listened to me with patience.

"So, what? Do you hate me?"

"Haile, of course I don't _hate_ you. Look, it was bound to happen, you two have been secretly interested in each other for years. Just…I don't know if you can trust him fully."

"I don't know, Hermione, I don't know what to think! But…I recall Dumbledore saying the other night… _that's_ what he was talking about! He must have been! 'The most unlikely person.'"

Hermione titled her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I told her what Dumbledore told me the other night, about my 'true love,' or whatever. "He _must_ have been talking about Malfoy," I said. Just thinking about Draco gave me butterflies in my stomach. I forgot how this felt.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione said, shocked. "I can't believe Dumbledore would support it! I mean, his father _is_ a Death Eater, and Malfoy is bound to join eventually, like you said before, I s'pose."

I gulped uncomfortably. "Maybe. Listen, it doesn't matter. I really am crazy about him, Hermione."

"I know you are," she told me, looking at me closely. "I know. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"How much more can I get hurt? I'm Haile Potter."

Hermione gave a small sad smile.

That night, I thought about my parents. I thought about seeing them in the mirror, how beautiful my mother was, how brave my father, the pictures of them at their wedding with Sirius at my father's side…

Then, I thought about Sirius. The memories we shared. When we stayed with him at Christmas last year, him singing 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' around the house. When he popped in the fire to talk to me, always trying to give me advice and ease my pain. When he would risk his life, just to be closer to me.

Lastly, I thought about Cedric. The intimate, sweet moments we spent together during fourth year. Going through the Tournament together, secretly rooting the other on. He had cared for me so much.

Would they all be proud of me now? Would my parents approve of me seeing a _Death Eater_? How could they understand he wasn't all that bad, he was just forced into this life, a life he never asked for…like me. He understood what it was like.

Or would my parents want me to marry someone like George? A wizard family. My best mate's sibling. A perfectly respectful suitor…he already had a business going though he never finished school. George would be a fine choice.

But Draco was…everything. I realized how much I really did feel for him. I was _so_ happy to be with him, though I still couldn't help that nagging feeling that my parents and Sirius would not approve. After all they did to protect me from Voldemort and the Death Eaters, I was _dating_ one.

And Cedric. He wanted me to move on, I knew. But not to a Death Eater.

It upset me that I didn't care. That I really cared for Draco, and I didn't care. I just wanted to be with him…

And it upset me more that I knew I would have never been with Draco if Cedric hadn't been murdered.

Christmas holidays came quickly after that. Like tradition, I was to spend Christmas with the Weasleys at the Burrow. Hermione didn't seem to be upset that I was spending time with Ron, but I could tell she was still angry with him.

Before I hopped on the train for the Burrow, I saw Malfoy. Or rather, he saw me. He came up behind me when everyone was busy getting up the train, and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

He pulled me away to a secluded place nearby, weaving in and out the crowds. I could hear everyone boarding the train, but I couldn't see them. "What if someone sees us?" I hissed, looking around.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he told me, reaching up to touch my hair.

My heart melted into a puddle on the floor. "Draco…"

"Before we leave…I just want you to know…I don't wanna see anyone else. I don't want any other girls. You're the only one I ever want to be with…"

Okay, the puddle that was once my heart came back to life again, stronger than ever. "Same here. I mean… I don't want to see anyone else."

"Good, then," he said.

He put his hands on my waist, and pulled me close, kissing me up the neck, as I melted into his slender, but strong arms. His lips met mine, and we were glued together. I, again, was the one to break us apart finally.

"Have a good Christmas, Draco," I whispered in his ear, and pulled away.

He stared longingly at me. "You too, Haile."

Christmas at the Burrow was as pleasant as it always had been, despite the current circumstances. The whole Weasley family was there, minus Percy of course, and even though Fleur was a nightmare, everyone enjoyed each other's company.

Seeing Fred and George again was sweet, but when George gave me a kiss on the cheek for a hello, I felt Ron's eyes burning the back of my head. I smiled sheepishly at George. "Just a heads up," I told George quietly. "Ron knows about…us last year?"

George laughed. "Ah ha! Ronnie knows, eh? Well, he shouldn't be too upset now that he's landed himself a girl, too. Isn't that right, Ron?" he called over to his younger bother. "Ginny tells me that you've been seeing Lavender Brown?"

Ron flushed scarlet. "None of your business!"

"So, who are you seeing nowadays?" Fred asked me.

I grimaced. "No one," I said quickly. George smiled.

Every night, I would stay up late and talk to Ron. "Haile… do you think Hermione is going to hate me forever?" he asked me one night.

I rolled my eyes. "No, but Merlin, Ron, you're such a moron. Lavender Brown? Really?"

Ron shrugged. "She really seemed to like me…"

"And you wanted to snog someone," I finished.

Ron snorted. "Maybe, yeah. Well, the point is, Lavender and I don't do anything _but_ snog."

I giggled. "Well, that's obvious!" I said. "Well, if you're happy, I'm happy for you. But I think we both know whom you really ought to be with."

The night of Christmas, Mrs. Weasley made a fabulous dinner and we sat around, eating happily. After, we retreated to the living room where I took a seat next to Remus Lupin, who I hadn't spoken to in a long time. He told me about his duties as a werewolf and all about Fenrir Greyback.

We were interrupted with a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up to answer it. A few seconds, we heard her screams. "OH, PERCY!"


	7. Chapter 7: All The Time

We all jumped up to join Mrs. Weasley by the door and ran to see if it was really Percy Weasley.

It was.

And he was standing in the doorway with Rufus Scrimgeour. "Percy here wanted to come by and see the family," Rufus said smiling, clasping Percy on the shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley was smothering him with hugs. The rest of the family seemed hesitant to say anything, and Percy didn't seem to mind. He looked rather uncomfortable, and seeing the look in Rufus's eyes, I suspected he didn't want to come at all.

Rufus looked around at all of us. "Well, I don't want to butt in on this obvious emotional family moment. Ah, Haile, you are an outsider as well. Why don't you come for a walk with me?"

So this is what this is all about. I nodded, even though Lupin shot a look at me. "Haile…"

"It's okay," I said, walking towards the door.

Rufus led me around to the garden. "Ah, Haile. Finally meeting you! It's such a pleasure. You are even more stunning in person."

"Thank you," I said indifferently.

"I must tell you the reason why I wanted to talk to you so bad," Scrimgeour said right away. He apparently did want to beat around the bush. "There's been rumors flying, Haile. You being the Chosen One. Now, I'm sure you and Dumbledore have talked about it."

"Yes, we have, and no, I'm not telling you anything."

Scrimgeour surprisingly laughed. "I thought you'd be difficult. Dumbledore's trained you well."

My eyes flared. "Actually, I'm not too fond of the Ministry. I've been reading the papers, Minister. Locking up people for no reason, just to make it seem like you're doing something? And not to mention last year, when the Ministry made me out to be a fool, an attention-seeking prat, and Dolores Umbridge made my life _miserable_. So, if you want the truth, Minister, I want nothing to do with you or the Ministry."

Scrimgeour looked taken aback. "Well, Haile, I've come to ask you a favor." Before I could protest, he went on, "If not for the Ministry, do it for the wizarding world. They look to you as a symbol of hope, Haile, that someday Voldemort will be defeated. I want you to come into the Ministry, and stand alongside us."

"Absolutely not," I said, shaking my heads. "I'm not going to lie to the wizarding world, just like you told them I was last year. I'm not going to cooperate with you."

"Can you tell me anything about Dumbledore's frequent disappearances?"

"Nope."

"Dumbledore's girl through and through, huh?"

"You got it. Now, leave me and him _alone_." And I went back inside, turning my back on the Minister of Magic.

Upon returning back at Hogwarts, I sought out Hermione immediately. I hugged her tightly. "HERMIONE!" I cried. "I missed you…"

Ron came up behind us. "Hello, Hermione."

"Ron."

They looked at each other for a few moments, and Ron said, "Look, Hermione I'm really—"

"WON-WON!" Lavender Brown came out of nowhere and tackled him, kissing him passionately right in front of Hermione's face.

I smacked my forehead. _Not again_.

Hermione walked away numbly, and took a seat on the couch. I perched next to her. "Dumbledore sent me an owl that he wanted to see me tonight in his office," I told her.

"Did he?" Hermione asked me, happy to be distracted. "I'll wait up for you again."

"Thanks," I said. "Well, I better head up. It's getting late. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yes, just go," Hermione said, distractedly, searching for a book in her book bag.

I left the common room. The reason why I was leaving so early was because I hoped I would see someone, a certain someone, on my way.

I deliberately took the longer way and walked past the Slytherin corridor. As luck—or fate—would have it, I saw Draco walking with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaize to the common room.

I froze, unsure if I should go up to him or not. Pansy spotted me first. "Oh, it's Potter," she sneered. "Don't tell me you left me for her, Draco." She snorted with laughter.

"Oh, Pansy, you're still not hung up about the stupid break-up," Blaize said, rolling his eyes. "Get the hell over it."

Pansy stormed into the common room, furious. Blaize raised his eyebrows at me. "So, what _are_ you doing here, Potter?"

"Just passing by," I said, not taking my eyes off Draco Malfoy. He was hotter than I remembered. The butterflies in my stomach were flying around madly.

I wanted to jump on him, take of all his clothes, and— _SHIT, what was I thinking?! Control yourself, Haile Potter._

"Go on, I'll be a second," Draco said to his boys, trying to keep his cool, but his voice almost shaking. "Really, I just have a little something to discuss."

Blaize shrugged, and with one last look at me, climbed into the common room after Crabbe and Goyle. Once they were gone, Malfoy rushed at me.

He took me up in his arms, and kissed me, hard, on the mouth. "It was _so_ hard being away from you," he said, huskily. "You were all I thought about."

"I thought about you **all the time,** too," I told him. I broke away from our embrace to look in his eyes. "Especially at night."

He looked at me, imploringly, incredulously, hungry. "Haile…I don't want you to regret anything."

"I know," I told him. "I know." I reached up and kissed him again, softer this time. "I won't regret anything."

I led him around the corner to a small corridor, and we kissed there for what seemed like ever. I let him put his hands on me. I _wanted_ to feel his hands on me.

I finally made him pull away, take his hands off me, detach his lips from mine. I didn't want to be late for Dumbledore, but I didn't tell Draco where I was going. I know, I know, trust and honesty are the most important in a normal, healthy relationship, but our relationship was anything but normal or healthy.

I hurried to Dumbledore. "Hi," I said breathlessly, letting myself in the office. "How was your Christmas?"

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "Very enjoyable. I hear you met the Minister of Magic on yours."

"I did, indeed," I said, licking my lips. "He tried to get information out of me, and asked me to join the Ministry as a…a mascot, or something, but I didn't comply. I was very loyal." I smiled happily.

"Thank you very much, Haile. It really does mean a lot to me. Do you by any means need chap stick, my dear?"

I had been absent-mindedly rubbing my chapped lips. Kissing Draco so much had its negative points, but they were so, so worth it. I immediately shook my head rigorously to Dumbledore. "No, sir," I said quickly.

"Well, then," Dumbledore said, his eyes amused, "let's begin. Two more memories to see tonight. We last left Riddle as just a boy, beginning Hogwarts. He was intriguing to most people, and the teachers all loved him. He was a very good-looking boy, and very unusually talented, too. He acquired over time a group of followers, many of whom became the first Death Eaters."

The first memory that Dumbledore and I visited was of Morfin's, Voldemort mother's brother, when Tom Riddle came back to visit the Gaunt house for information about his parentage. Lord Voldemort learned of his father, and Dumbledore explained to me after that it was the same night in which he killed his father, and his grandparents. Morfin confessed to the murder after some magic being done by Voldemort.

The second memory was of Professor Slughorn's, back in the day when Voldemort was still in school. He asked him about Horcruxes, a term I was unfamiliar with. Slughorn refused to tell him anything, but I could tell the memory had been tampered with.

When we were finished, Dumbledore said to me, "You must understand, to retrieve the real memory is of vital importance. This where you come in, Haile. I need you to retrieve the memory from Slughorn and come back to me with it when you do. Until then, we will postpone lessons."

I nodded. "I'll do it, Professor Dumbledore."

Ron and Hermione were surprised at my task. Ron, however, was optimistic. "You won't have a problem," he told me easily.

Hermione hadn't heard of the term 'Horcrux' and it was really getting to her. "Must have read it somewhere…no…I just don't know!" she kept saying over and over.

Meanwhile, besides trying to find the right time to ask Slughorn about the memory, I was trying to get my two best friends to be friends again. First, I had to get Ron to dump Lavender.

"Look, Ron, I know you're not happy. I mean, I bet the snogging is fun and everything, but where is this relationship going? Get real."

"I _know_ , mate, but how am I going to lose her?" Ron asked me desperately. "I've wanted to break up for weeks, but I don't know how."

"You're hopeless. Just tell her that you don't think it's working out. Say that it's you, and that she's an amazing girl. Do what you gotta!"

Ron complied, and finally, one day, I saw Lavender crying on Parvati's shoulder. I figured he must've done it.

I told Hermione right away. She shrugged. "Great," she said, her head buried in a book.

But over the next week, Ron and Hermione began talking again, slowly but surely.

By the next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Hermione wished him good luck playing quite cheerfully.

We won the game, of course, and after, I met Malfoy. I had been seeing him secretly, stealing kisses in between classes in abandoned classrooms or corridors.

Malfoy and I were not a perfect couple, if that's what you'd call us. We still bickered like we used to – maybe even worse than we used to – but our passion and fierceness were intensified by our new said feelings for each other. It just made kissing him that much better.

I was ready for more with him though. I don't know really why I wanted to. I mean, he was a Death Eater. Why did I want to make myself emotionally vulnerable to him? But I did.

I was still busy, trying to get the memory from Slughorn. I didn't know how to ask him though. He'd know what I was up to if I tried to just ask him. I needed a plan, I needed a good day when he was in a good mood… I needed a bit of luck.

A couple weeks later, Ron, Hermione, and I received a letter from Hagrid. It was spotted with tearstains. Aragog had died finally. And he was having a burial, and he invited us to come that night.

"Sneaking out," Hermione said shaking her head. "We'll be lucky not to get caught."

"All the times we've been out?" Ron disagreed.

I snapped my fingers. "That's it! Lucky! I'm going to take my lucky potion today and get Slughorn to tell me the memory!"

I waited until around dinnertime. That way it would last us to go to Hagrid's too. I took a mouthful with an excited feeling inside of me.

Ron and Hermione watched me anxiously. "How do you feel?" Hermione asked eagerly.

I thought for a second. "Brilliant." I felt like I could do _anything_. It was an amazing feeling. I could get the memory from Slughorn easily, it was a piece of cake.

"Well—I'm going down to Hagrid's," I told Ron and Hermione confidently. "I'll see you later."

They looked alarmed. "What."

"I'm going to the burial," I said. "You two stay here. I've got a good feeling about this. Okay?"

They shrugged. "I hope Felix knows what he's doing," Ron said, looking uneasy.

I stood from the Great Hall, and walked out confidently. I felt elated, high, amazing, strong, beautiful…

I hurried down to Hagrid's without a second thought.

You all know how the burial goes. Hagrid is heartbroken, I'm there to comfort him, Slughorn happens to show up, Hagrid and Slughorn drink together, and I sit there patiently waiting. Finally, I persuade Slughorn.

"When you see this, Haile," Slughorn said, his drunken eyes swollen and sad, "please don't think too horribly of me."

I walked back to the castle under my Invisibility Cloak with pride. I had retrieved the memory! I couldn't wait to tell Dumbledore. I knew it was late, but he'd want to know I got the memory.

I just knew he would.


	8. Chapter 8: Enough For Me

The potion was starting to wear off just as I reached Dumbledore's office. I still felt a happiness bubble inside of me. I had fulfilled my task for Dumbledore!

Professor Dumbledore was up, almost as if he was waiting for me. It was luck that he was not out, but at Hogwarts. Luck indeed.

"Professor," I said, bounding into his office. "I've got the memory!"

His old wizened face broke into a wide smile. "Excellent, Haile, excellent! Come, come, let's view it now!"

The real memory of Slughorn revealed that he indeed informed Lord Voldemort of Horcruxes. Dumbledore's fears were confirmed.

"Professor," I said, once we were finished with the memory, "does that mean Voldemort did indeed split his soul…seven times?"

"I am inclined to believe so," Dumbledore told me calmly. "His diary I believe was one, which you have already destroyed. And I myself have destroyed another—the ring. Which leaves us four."

"Wait, wasn't there seven?"

"The seventh piece remains in his body," Dumbledore explained. "Now Horcruxes could be anything at all, but Lord Voldemort liked to collect things as we saw at the orphanage. I believe that he would use very important objects, well-hidden, of course, as Horcruxes."

"Do you have any ideas about the other ones?" I asked curiously.

"Hufflepuff's Cup," Dumbledore said at once. "And the locket we saw in the memory before. And perhaps even his snake, Nagini. He is rather fond of her."

"So that's what you've been doing when you leave school," I exclaimed. "Looking for Horcruxes?"

"Indeed, my dear," he told me. "And next time, you may accompany me."

"I can?" I asked shocked.

"If you want to, that is," Dumbledore told me. "You have earned your right."

"Of course I want to come!" I said. "I want to help defeat Voldemort…anything I can…"

"Excellent. Someday, Haile, if I am not around, you may to do this yourself."

I nodded, but didn't believe him. Dumbledore would always be around. I couldn't imagine him dying.

"So, Professor, when we destroy all of the Horcruxes, Voldemort can be killed?"

"Yes."

"And I'll be the one to…kill him?" It seemed surreal to me that I would be the one to finish Voldemort when I thought about it sometimes, but then again, after seeing all the terrible murders he committed, a lot of them of people I knew and love, I found the strength inside of me.

"Yes. You can do it, Haile. I know you can. Always remember I believe in you."

I nodded. "May I go to bed, Professor?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't, Haile."

And I left. I told Hermione and Ron all about it when I returned. They were proud that I retrieved the memory and shocked about Voldemort and Horcruxes.

As the weeks passed, schoolwork and homework and studying time increased, as did my love for Draco. We still hadn't said it yet though. By it, I mean 'I love you.' I wanted _him_ to say it first.

Also, the Championship Quidditch match against Ravenclaw was approaching. Our team was awesome this year surprisingly, and I thought we had a very good chance of winning.

The night before the match, my whole life turned upside down, inside out, all around.

I was walking back from the Great Hall from dinner. Draco Malfoy had not shown up tonight. I wondered where he had been. After dinner, the Apparition test was taking place. I was too young to take it still, so I left.

I wandered back to the Gryffindor common room, thinking about Draco. I pulled out the Marauder's Map, and saw Draco Malfoy's dot labeled in the seventh floor boys' bathroom, alone. I had been checking it periodically, to see what he was up to, since he still wouldn't tell me. Sometimes I couldn't even find him on the map at all.

I had to go to the seventh floor anyway for the common room, so I decided to make a pit stop. It was only when I approached the bathroom I heard someone crying.

It was a boy.

I looked in really quietly, and saw that it was Draco, bent over a sink, sobbing.

I crossed the room in two large strides, and his face lit up with guilt, shock, and embarrassment as he saw me coming in the mirror.

"Draco!" I cried. "What's wrong?"

I just wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I didn't know if I could, or if I should…

"I…I just can't do this. I can't do this to you. I can't do this to Hogwarts, where I've grown up…"

"What are you talking about, Draco?" I asked him desperately.

"If I don't succeed, then he'll kill me. But I'll be…betraying everyone I know…you'll hate me…"

"Tell me, Draco, please," I begged. "You don't have to. I'm sure there are other ways…if you just told Dumbledore…"

"No! You don't understand! He'll kill my whole family. We live in fear every day. They are all depending on me. I can't fail, I just can't…"

"Then you can't fail, Draco. I hate seeing you like this…your spirit, your soul…broken. I just wish I could make this go away."

He looked down on me with sparkling eyes. Sparkling blue eyes that lit up my heart. "That's enough. That's **enough for me** , Haile."

"It's just…it's just your destiny," I said, trying out a word I had heard him once use.

"I used to think so…but then I met you." His face lightened up a bit. He took my head in his hands and whispered in my ear, "You…are…my…destiny."

I kissed him then, made his tears go away. I think it was the most meaningful, passionate, emotional kiss I have and would ever experience. I felt as though we became one inside it, and a feeling of lust shot through me faster than a bullet.

I longed to mix my love with his.

Before I knew it, I was in his arms and he was carrying me back to the Slytherin common room. Most people were still at dinner, so his common room was empty. I entered, uneasy at being in the Slytherin common room once again (the last time I had been in here, I was disguised as Crabbe).

"Can I come up to your dormitory?" I asked him, with a knowing look in my eye.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I really wanted nothing more at that moment than to give myself away to Draco Malfoy.

I took his hand, as a feeling of electricity soared through my veins. My heartbeat increased rapidly.

I sat down on his bed, my mind spinning at what I was about to do.

He locked the door. I realized with a jolt that this was probably the best night to do this because of the Apparition test that was taking place after dinner tonight. Draco and I both weren't seventeen yet.

"When I touch you, it's electric or something," I blurted. "I mean…it's unlike any touch I've never known. Do you feel it, too?"

"I felt it since our second year at Hogwarts when I pushed you against the wall," he said honestly. "I didn't know what it was, then. But I soon realized it was just with you. That's what stopped me from having sex with any other girls…nothing felt like it did when I was with you."

He walked toward me. I quickly did a spell that basically took the place of condoms and birth control—Merlin, I love being a witch. Hermione had told me about this spell months ago.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked me, and I grinned.

"I would have never thought that I'd be here with you now," I told him, laughing. "First year when we started being worst enemies at first sight…"

"Second year when I walked you to your class because I secretly thought you were cute…" Draco told me, smirking.

"Third year when we argued endlessly about anything and everything…and I got thrown in the lake after I slapped you."

"Fourth year when I saw you with Diggory so I started seeing Pansy…worrying about you in the tournament, trying to pretend I didn't care…"

"The Quidditch World Cup when you walked towards me," I reminded him, "I was so scared what you were about to do…"

"I was probably going to kiss you," he admitted, with another smirk.

"Fifth year when you kept creeping up everywhere," I said. "You were always in my head, you were always running into me…"

"And this year, when I finally made you _mine,_ " he said, leaning in to kiss me.

Very carefully, he put his hands on either side of me on the silky red sheets (would pure blood Slytherins have anything less?) and bent his head over mine until his lips touched my lightning shaped scar on my forehead.

They lingered there for a moment—as if trying to suck the pain and misery that lay behind it. And I've felt the most achingly lovely sensation I never had before. It was a moment I would always, always treasure. No matter what happened.

And like vines, we intertwined.

Now, as much as I hate to admit this, I liked it. It didn't hurt. It wasn't awkward. We just _fit_ together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. We were silent and intense as our bodies joined into one. I was unafraid. Unafraid of where this might lead, unafraid of the consequences of doing it with a Death Eater, unafraid of how bad Hermione would reprimand me for having pre-marital sex.

When it was over, I asked, "Draco, be honest with me? When the day comes, who really will you be wanting to win?"

Draco was quiet for a moment or two.

I never knew that silence could be louder than words. But it was.

"Haile…I want nothing more than for _you_ to be alive."

"But…what if Voldemort finds out about…about us?"

"It means nothing good for me," Draco admitted. "But I don't want you worrying about me. I don't and won't regret anything…you've made me the happiest I could ever be." He saw that I was still unconvinced, so he added, "I've been practicing Occlumency a lot, so I don't think he'll know."

"I really couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt…because of me. Are you sure about this, Draco?"

"Don't even talk like that," Draco told me seriously. "Of course I'm sure. You're the most amazing, beautiful girl I've ever known. You're all I ever wanted."

Merlin, it was so good to hear those things from him. I knew then that I really fell for this guy. Draco Malfoy…the one for me? Unbelievable.

Later, I walked by myself back to my dormitory, seeing if I felt any different. I did in a way, and in a way, I did not. I was still myself, but…more mature? Not really. More experienced? Eh. I was a changed woman. I was de-flowered or whatever you call it. I felt different, but I couldn't quite place it.

I wondered if Hermione could tell right when she saw me. She came back from her Apparition exam, pleased. "I passed!" she exclaimed happily.

"Ron, how'd you do?" I asked him, casually.

Ron shook his head. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione frowned after him. "What a sore loser. Anyway, H, what have you been up to?"

I looked at her. Still kind of emotional, my eyes filled with tears and I laughed at the same time. We went up to the dormitory, and I told her. I didn't leave out a single detail.

Hermione was horrified and surprised, of course. I was only sixteen. However, I was so experienced as a person, that I didn't feel so young. Hermione, of course, disagreed with the whole idea, but she couldn't help but be curious.

"So, what was it like?" she asked intriguingly.

"Wonderful," I told her, smiling at the memory. "I've never felt so close to him…"

But that night as I went to bed, a sad feeling entered my body and mind.

I had always thought my first time would be with Cedric...


	9. Chapter 9: I Can't Love Her

But after I did it once, I couldn't _stop_ doing it. It was an awful addiction, but it made me feel so _good_. I don't know why people say it makes them feel empty sometimes, because I never felt happier. I went to my classes feeling amazing, doing well, singing to myself, doing my homework without complaint…

I just had never felt so _close_ to anyone, so spiritually connected through body and mind. It was a powerful feeling that took me to heights that a broomstick never could.

I felt like I really knew Draco. But…we had so many secrets from each other…like my meetings with Dumbledore and the Horcruxes—my plan to defeat his Dark Lord. And he had something planned, something terrible, but I knew whatever it was, Dumbledore and I would be prepared for it. And I knew Draco loved me…even if he didn't say it. Didn't he?

Ron noticed something was up, but couldn't figure it out. Hermione shook her head at me lately, but still couldn't help but ask me questions from a first-hand source.

Weeks passed, and they were probably the best days of my life thus far. We secretly grinned at each other during classes we had together, kissing in between classes, and whenever we had time, found somewhere safe and abandoned where we could be alone.

Still, though, he still hadn't said 'I love you.' At first, I just figured it was because our relationship was new. But there was no excuse now. I loved him…but I didn't want to say it first!

One night after we had made love, I looked at him curiously. He was staring at me already. It would be the perfect time. "You know I really, really care about you, Haile."

"You know I do, too."

"And you know that no matter what, I'm always going to really, really care about you."

I waited a few moments. "And?"

"And…I… _adore_ you."

I sighed. "Draco, why can't you just say it?"

Draco sighed too. "Why haven't _you_ said it yet?"

"Because I want _you_ to say it first!"

"Well…I just…I mean, if you can't say it first, then why should I?"

"What's the big deal?"

"Well, why is it a big deal for you?"

"It just is!"

"Well, I don't see why you need me to say it!"

"Do you, then?"

"You know that I care for you."

"That's not the same as the…the L word!"

"Oh, now it's some kind of blessed word that can't even be spoken in every day conversation?"

"This isn't every day conversation! I'm talking about how we feel!"

"So, why do you need me to say it?"

"UGH!" I said frustrated. "Well if you don't… _love_ me, I don't _love_ you! I don't know why we're even doing this then!" I got up, and started grabbing around for my clothes. "Crabbe and Goyle will be up any minute – I have to go."

Draco sighed. "And we went _so_ long without fighting. Like a couple months it's been, hasn't it?"

I whipped around, furious. "That's it?!" I shrieked. "Fine, DRACO! Just go… just go screw Pansy Parkinson if you can do this with a girl and not have feelings afterward. I knew you were just using me…and I've just betrayed the whole wizarding world by having sex with a Death Eater! Great! Just great!"

Draco got up, too, only in his boxers, shirtless. I tried not to look – he was _really_ sexy. "Haile, _stop!_ " he yelled. "You knew what you were getting into! You can't just turn it on me and say you've made a mistake now! Come on, I…I just don't wanna get hurt." He looked embarrassed immediately after he said it.

"You're scared of getting hurt?" I asked. "That's what this is about?"

"Just don't go." His eyes were begging me to stay.

I didn't know how much longer I'd have with him this year or whenever. So I said yes.

"Listen…I want to give you something."

He fumbled around in his trunk for a bit. Finally, he sat back on the bed, and took my right hand.

"This has been passed along for a long time in the Malfoy family…and I want you to have it."

He slid a ring on my ring finger. It was the most beautiful ring I could have ever imagined. It was black, and it sparkled like the sun. Tiny pearls outlined the black stone in the middle.

"Is it a…?"

"It's a diamond, yes. Would the Malfoys have anything less?" he smirked proudly.

"Oh shut up," I joked, but looked longingly at the stone that now rested on my finger. "Draco, I love it. I really do. Are you sure…you want to give it to me?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Draco said immediately. "I've kept it with me since my first year…and I really have no need for it. I want you to always remember me, in case we're ever apart. And I want you to remember this moment, in this moment of time, and remember how much you mean to me. How much you'll always mean to me. Even if we're separated in the future. Even if you feel like I don't care. I do. I always will."

"Okay," I whispered. Then I moaned. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm never this fucking emotional – _you_ do this to me. Why do you have to be a Death Eater? And why do I have to be Haile Potter? Why can't we just be normal people instead of us?"

He paused for a few seconds, studying my face, trying to remember me forever.

"Destiny," he whispered, and put his arms on either side of me, leaned in so softly, and kissed me.

I would _always_ remember this moment.

Finally, weeks later, Dumbledore called me up to his office one night. Hoping he was leaving to find a Horcrux, I hurried up to him. "Professor!"

Dumbledore was sitting down. He peered up at me through his half-moon spectacles. My first thought was, _he knows about Draco and I. Oh no. What would he say…?_

"How are you, Haile?" he asked me pleasantly.

My heart beat fast in my chest. "Oh, just fine, Professor. How are you?"

"Just fine," he told me, with a small smile. "I couldn't help but notice you've been spending a ample amount of time with Mr. Malfoy."

My heart sank and my face turned hot, my fears confirmed. He knows. He knows, he knows, he knows.

"Professor, I'm really, really sorry."

"Oh, Haile, there is nothing to apologize for! I merely just saw the two of you glued together one day after Potions, in a deserted corridor."

"That's it?" I said. "You just saw us kissing?"

Dumbledore tilted his head. "Is there anything more I should know about?"

The Unbreakable Vow? Or the amazing love making sessions we've shared?

"Oh, um…"

"There is no need or time to explain, Haile. I have located another Horcrux, I believe, and I wish for you to come along."

My heart soared. "REALLY!? Oh, Professor, I'm so excited!" I exclaimed.

"There is a condition," he said. "You must obey any command I give you. You absolutely must. It will be dangerous, I know you understand, but you must."

"Okay. I will. I promise."

"Put on your Invisibility Cloak, and we'll be off."

We headed off to Hogsmeade, where we could finally Apparate. I cooperated in Side-Along Apparition again, and when the spinning sensation was over, I found myself on a cliff over a raging sea. It was windy and cloudy, and I felt dread from every corner.

"You don't mind swimming, do you?" Dumbledore asked me, smiling. "Although I do remember Crabbe and Goyle once pulling you into the lake once…"

My heart swelled at the memory of Malfoy defending me in front of Snape. He really did like me. I smiled. "I don't mind swimming."

We jumped into the water, and I was surprised at how fast Dumbledore could swim at his age. Impressed, I followed his lead, performing a perfect breaststroke.

When I was just starting to freeze to death from the icy water, we reached a rock. Dumbledore helped me up onto it, leading me towards a cave.

"The entrance is concealed," Dumbledore told me, after searching around.

I was shivering from the cold uncontrollably. Dumbledore stole a glance at me, and flicked his wand. I became dry and warm immediately. I sighed with relief.

"Thanks…"

"Ah. We must give blood to enter," Dumbledore told me. He pulled out a knife and slit a cut open on his forearm. I gasped with horror.

"No, sir! I could have…"

But Dumbledore was already scraping it on the rock. "Your blood is worth more than mine, Haile."

An opening formed at the mouth of the cave. Dumbledore beckoned me forward. Only then did I feel the fear. I had no idea of what to expect.

We entered and immediately came upon an eerie looking lake. There was a small island in the middle. "How do we get to it?" I asked.

Dumbledore smiled, and ran his hand over the rocky wall. How did he know how to do everything? He was such an amazing wizard… A boat was summoned, and Dumbledore climbed into it. I hurriedly followed him.

The boat allowed us to cross the lake. Not wanting to see what was in the water, I closed my eyes the entire ride. Dumbledore chuckled at my apparent calmness.

"Don't touch the water," he ordered as I stepped out of the boat.

In the middle, there was a basin full of something liquid. "What is it?" I asked.

"Not sure. But I am afraid I must drink it. Now, Haile, you must make me drink every drop of the potion. Even if I beg for death, tell you to stop…it is essential. I am quite sure the Horcrux is inside."

"Can't I drink it, Professor?"

"No. I must. You will need your strength." He plunged the crystal goblet laying nearby into the basin and took a drink. He managed to get through four goblets before he fell down.

"Professor? Take another drink." I re-filled it for him. He shook his head, but drank it anyway.

He moaned and moaned, saying he wanted to stop, while I felt very alone and helpless. I kept making him drink though, forcing it down his throat, telling him it was the last one, it would make him feel better…

"Water…" Dumbledore croaked when it was over. "Water…"

I was so glad it was over I didn't think straight. I ran for the lake and scooped up water, splashing it on his face.

That aroused the Inferi in the lake. I screamed, horrified, as dead bodies approached us. I shot every spell I knew at them, screaming the entire time. In the meantime, Dumbledore collected the locket, the Horcrux. He then shot a ring of fire at them, and they retreated.

"You've done well, Haile," Dumbledore croaked, climbing into the boat. I followed him eagerly, happy to be happy out of here. "I…am weak though."

"Don't worry, sir, I'll get us out of here. I'll Apparate us back, I think I know how to do it."

I helped Dumbledore out of the cave, his weight on my shoulders. I thought about Hermione showed me how to Apparate. I turned on the spot, and found myself in the tight compression.

When I opened my eyes, I found we were in Hogsmeade. "Excellent!" I exclaimed. "Come on, Professor, almost there…"

"I need Severus Snape," Dumbledore told me.

I nodded. "Okay, let's get you up to the castle." I looked over at Hogwarts. I screamed. "THE DARK MARK!"

"Invisibility Cloak, Haile," Dumbledore told me strongly. We trudged back to the castle as fast as we could. Dumbledore was still very weak, and appeared to be using the last of his energy.

As we entered the castle, I was still wearing my Cloak, my chest filled with a large amount of dread. I realized I was shaking. I had been shaking since the Inferi.

"Go wake, Severus," Dumbledore told me. I nodded and rushed up the stairs, my heart beating rapidly. _What was going on? Where were Ron and Hermione? Where was Draco?_

Dumbledore flicked his wand suddenly, and I was immobilized at the top of the stairs. I turned my head so I could survey the scene below.

Draco Malfoy stepped into the light. I gasped.

"Good evening, Draco," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Are you alone or are there others?"

"The Death Eaters are here," Draco said, his eyes gleaming. Tears streamed down my face. _Draco_. He brought Death Eaters into the school. That's what he was working on... He hadn't needed to break the Vow we made because he wasn't going to hurt anyone. The Death Eaters would do it for him. I felt so ashamed, so hurt, so used. "There's a huge fight downstairs with some of your people."

"So. That's half the battle. What else is left for you to do? Kill me, I assume. Well—do it."

I knew it. Well, ha! Not to worry, Dumbledore, by making the Vow, he can't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He'll die if he does. (Which at the moment, I wouldn't have minded to see happen, I was so angry).

I actually didn't know what I was feeling. I was angry, but most of all, disappointed. I had put all my faith into Draco; I gave him my everything. Why then? Why had he done this to me? Draco had led Death Eaters into the school. My friends could be fighting, getting hurt, killed, members of the Order… he endangered everybody, including me!

But I still couldn't help but love him, I knew miserably. I loved Draco Malfoy. I was hopelessly in love, but why did he have to be an asshole Death Eater? _Why, why, why?_

"I can't kill you," Draco said, his voice shaking. "I can't."

"I know you can't. So tell me, Draco, how did the Death Eaters get here?"

"The broken Vanishing Cabinet. I fixed it."

"Clever. But you feel guilt, Draco. You feel tremendous guilt. Why do you feel guilty if you have done something great for Voldemort?"

Draco looked up, a scared look in his eyes. "I had to, you don't understand. He would have killed me."

I heard the fighting going on downstairs. I felt restless and furious. I wanted to help! I could be saving lives! I needed to be helping the Order! Dumbledore was safe, here, but not until the Death Eaters come up here and kill him! _WHY DID DUMBLEDORE IMMOBILZE ME?_

"Draco, you have options."

"I DON'T!" Draco yelled. "He'll kill my entire family! He'll be angry enough that I don't kill _you_! I…made a Vow…."

"Yes, I am aware. No, Haile did not tell me. Draco, come over to the right side. We can help you. We can help your mother as well. Come, Draco, you can be with Haile. I think she really cares for you."

Draco's face fell. I could have sworn I saw a tear trickle down his face after a few moments. "Not after this. Not after I did this to her. She'll hate me. I lost everything. I might as well be dead."

"You love her," Dumbledore said simply. "Why haven't you told her?"

He looked up, surprised and guilty. " **I…** ** _can't_** **love her.** _He'll_ know."

 _Oh_ , I thought desperately. _Oh, Draco. Of course I hate you, but I could never stop loving you. You asshole._

Four Death Eaters burst into the room. "Excellent, Draco! Do it now, kill him!"

I gasped again.

"Ah, Fenrir Greyback," Dumbledore said, acknowledging one of them. "How nice to see you here."

"I wouldn't miss a chance to come to the school," Fenrir said, licking his lips. "Young blood. If only the Dark Lord would let me have the Potter girl…"

If I could have shuddered, I would have.

"DO IT, DRACO! QUICKLY!"

The Death Eaters yelled at him for a minute while he stood helpless and unable. I couldn't bear to watch. Then, Severus Snape appeared at the other end of the stairs.

"Severus," Dumbledore croaked. "Please, Severus…"

The whole room grew quiet.

I watched with anticipation. _What was going on?_ "No," I whispered.

 _Dumbledore trusts Snape…_

Snape raised his wand, pointing it at Dumbledore.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	10. Chapter 10: We're Coming With You

Dumbledore fell as the green light hit him squarely in his chest. He was killed.

I felt faint. No. Snape did _not_ just kill Dumbledore. Please, no. No, no, no, no. Not Dumbledore.

Havoc wreaked in a few short seconds. The rest of the Death Eaters appeared, fighting with members of the Order. I was no longer immobilized. I caught glimpses of my friends, members of the D.A. and the Order of the Phoenix, teachers, students, all fighting Death Eaters, the followers of Lord Voldemort.

My head was spinning. I stood at the top of the stairs alone, my head in my hands. _No…_ Red and green and yellow and every color jets of light shot around me, but I didn't care. I didn't want to fight anymore.

All I wanted was to make Severus Snape die the most painful death possible. And to punch Draco in the face, that absolute asshole! It was _his_ fault Dumbledore was dead, wasn't it?

I tore off my cloak and ran down the stairs. If anyone noticed me, they were too busy fighting to care. I heard shouts ands screams, but angry tears were slicing my eyes.

I found Draco Malfoy first just outside the Entrance Hall. He looked at me, his eyes frightened and wild. "Haile…please…"

I threw back my hand and slapped him across the face like I had done in third year except harder this time. "HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed, angry tears stinging my eyes, clouding my vision.

Snape wasn't amused. "Stupid girl, it was your own fault, you knew well enough what would happen in the end…" His eyes were cold and angry. "Come, Draco—"

Draco wouldn't budge. "You know it isn't like that," he said, his voice still shaking.

"I hate you," I hissed with more viciousness than I ever thought I possessed.

His face looked hurt if anything. He stood there staring at me. Snape pulled him away. "LET'S GO! You don't need this filth! WE MUST GO, DRACO!"

I ran after them, in the cold night air. "COME BACK YOU COWARDS!" I screamed after them, pulling my wand out, angrier than I've ever been in my life.

Death Eaters were following Snape's lead. One jinxed me. Agonizing pain shot across my body…please, let it stop…let me die…make it stop….

"STOP IT!" cried Draco, agonized. "STOP! LET HER GO!"

Snape roared, "ENOUGH! Leave her! Let's go!"

The Death Eater quit, and ran after them. I used a spell on Snape that I learned from my Potions book. Snape stopped and turned around. Draco lagged behind with him, while the other Death Eaters ran past us.

"You dare use my own spells against me?"

"What?" I shot at him.

"That's right, Potter. _I'm_ the Half-Blood Prince. You're just like your filthy father…"

Realization poured over me like cold water. I woke up from a reverie. Severus Snape, the Half-Blood Prince. Of course.

"KILL ME THEN!" I screamed at him.

Snape's face crinkled up. "I wouldn't kill you, Potter, don't you see?" Snape spat at me. "Lily's daughter… I couldn't hurt you…"

"YOU BETRAYED DUMBLEDORE!" I screamed. "You were with Voldemort ALL ALONG!" Angry tears streamed down my face. "AND YOU!" I screamed at Draco. "HOW COULD YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING! AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAD!"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Draco said, coming towards me despite Snape's protests. "Haile, please, you're the most important—"

"No I'm not," I said coldly. "Or else you would be standing here with me. Go. Go back to Voldemort, you coward."

"Draco, go ahead with Fenrir. _GO NOW OR THE DARK LORD WILL BE MORE FURIOUS THAN HE IS NOW,"_ Snape hissed at Draco.

Draco took one last look at me: "Haile…I…" But Fenrir Greyback appeared from behind, and Apparated with him on the spot.

He was gone.

Snape surveyed me for a second, then said quickly before I had a chance to do anything, "Draco Malfoy does not care for you. He does not love you. He used you. Forget him. You need to focus on other things."

And then he was gone, too.

My heart sank in my stomach horribly…then I felt like I didn't even have a heart anymore. I was nothing.

Soulless.

Useless.

Loveless.

Nothing had ever hurt me so bad in my entire life. This feeling was worse than losing Cedric, Sirius, and even just now—Dumbledore. The weight of this pain was excruciating—to the point where I didn't feel anything. I was an empty entity; there was nothing in me.

After they were gone, I trudged back up to the castle, angry tears evaporating from my eyes. There was nothing left to cry for. Dumbledore was gone. Draco was gone. Snape was gone.

Draco never loved me. He never could.

Why was I such an idiot all year when I could have informed Dumbledore right away that he was a Death Eater? But I actually _felt sorry_ for him, and made that ridiculous Vow. I was _such_ an idiot.

Hagrid saw me from his cabin. "Just fought three Death Eaters!" Hagrid boomed. "Scum…coming into the castle… the Dark Mark conjured by the Malfoy boy, would you believe? Dumbledore—"

"Dumbledore's dead, Hagrid," I told him stiffly. Saying the words made it final, and I didn't enjoy the feeling I felt at all. A rock had sunk in my chest, and my throat was tight.

Hagrid refused to believe me, but when we walked back into the castle, his body was still laying there. I approached it, and saw the locket hanging out his pocket.

I snatched it up while Hagrid sobbed at the horrific scene, and opened it, curious. All that was left inside was a piece of parchment. I read it, and then I sat down on the floor and tried not to cry.

Ron and Hermione rushed to my side. "HAILE!" Hermione sobbed. "Oh, Haile, I simply can't believe…"

The rest of the Order and teachers swept to the scene, surveying the body of Dumbledore solemnly. "We'll have to hold a burial," said Professor McGonagall. I realized she'd be the new headmistress.

"Yes," Professor Flitwick agreed. "I'm sure all the students would like to pay their respects."

After, the members of the Order and Hermione, Ron, and I discussed everything that had happened. They filled me in on the fight with the Death Eaters, and I told them how Snape betrayed Dumbledore.

Every single one of them was as shocked as I was.

"Severus?" McGonagall said shocked. "I… but Dumbledore trusted him all these years…" Then she looked at me. "Haile, where were you and Professor Dumbledore tonight?"

"It's classified," I said immediately. "Dumbledore didn't want me telling anyone. It's a duty that I must now take care of."

"Surely you wouldn't mind a bit of help?"

"No, Professor. I'm sorry, but I really do know that this was meant for me."

Worse yet, Bill had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback. We gathered in the Hospital Wing where he lay. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing, and Mr. Weasley looked solemn. Fleur was tending to his wounds.

"Oh, and he was going to be married!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"What do you mean?" Fleur shrieked angrily. "You think that Bill will not marry me? It would take more than these bites! I am good-looking enough for the both us, I should think! I do not care how he looks!"

Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback, and then said very quietly, "I think you two will have a very happy and long marriage."

Fleur reached over and embraced Mrs. Weasley tightly, and they both were crying now.

Now it was Tonks turn to explode. "SEE! _SHE_ still wants to marry him even though he's been bitten! I don't care either, I don't care!"

"Now is not the time to discuss this," Lupin said embarrassed. "I have told you that I am too old and poor for you, not to mention dangerous…"

"Ridiculous, Remus," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head.

Soon after, Ron, Hermione, and I returned to our dormitory. I filled them in on what happened.

"So you didn't get a Horcrux?" Hermione asked me, crestfallen. "Someone took it?"

"Who's R.A.B.?" Ron asked, taking the note that was left in the locket. "He said he was going to destroy it himself."

"I don't know," I said miserably. "Dumbledore's dead, guys. Which means it's up to me to find the rest of the Horcruxes."

"And us," Hermione said dangerously. "We're coming too."

"We'll talk about it later," I said shaking my head.

"So _Snape_ was the Half-Blood Prince all this time," Ron said shaking his head. "Of course! Why didn't we realized it until now?"

I shook my head. "And Draco…he's gone, with Snape, to Voldemort. He…Hermione, Snape said before he left…that Draco never loved me." My voice caught in my throat, and tears stung my eyes.

And then I let it all out right then, and sobbed into Hermione's immediate consoling arms. Hermione held me really tightly, as if trying to absorb all my heartbreak, guilt, and sorrow.

Ron was saying, "What the bloody hell…"

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and when I was finished, I promised myself I wouldn't cry over that absolute asshole Death Eater ever again. What was done was done, and the only way I could correct this was to do what Dumbledore wanted me to – destroy the rest of the Horcruxes and make sure Voldemort was dead.

Hermione made me feel loads better. "Haile, you can't blame yourself," she said quickly, after I told her about the Vow. "You did the right thing, you're a good person. Any Gryffindor would have done the same. It was brave of you to make that Vow. And Draco didn't kill Dumbledore, H. Snape did. He would have done regardless, it seems. Whether Dumbledore expelled Draco in the beginning of the year or not."

Ron was very angry with me, and didn't talk to me much until the day of Dumbledore's funeral. He obviously didn't agree with my choice of guys: George and now Draco Malfoy.

The entire school (or the students that were left) including the teachers, witches and wizards who had come from all over, and I had gathered around his coffin to pay respects.

Many people made speeches about his greatness, but I found myself remembering his simple funny words, "Nitwit" "Blubber" "Oddment" "Tweak".

I found myself remembering the good times. The times he helped me through. The times where he made me laugh. I remembered him as a great wizard, one above the rest.

Dumbledore had left me with a job to do. And I was damn well going to do it.

Find the Horcruxes and destroy them. And kill Lord Voldemort. And Severus Snape along the way, if I could.

I just couldn't believe Dumbledore was _dead_. It was so unreal. He was still symbol of hope and strength for the wizarding world, and now he was gone.

Ron had forgiven me finally. We spoke after the funeral. "I can't believe you snogged Malfoy," he said, bitterly, "but just know, Haile, that Hermione and I are behind you all the way."

" **We're coming with you** ," Hermione said.

"I'm not returning to Hogwarts," I told them.

"We know," Hermione said sadly. "But we are coming."

"After the wedding," Ron reminded me.

"Right," I said, remembering. A wedding in these times. It was beautiful yet out of place.

Draco Malfoy was right about one thing he said earlier this year. I _did_ hate him now.

But I could never stop loving him, no matter how I tried. I looked down at the ring he gave me. I tried to take it off – but it wouldn't budge. I tried everything; even had Hermione try. But it stuck permanently, so I left it alone after a while. It _was_ rather pretty.

But dealing with Draco and my feelings for him could come later. For now, making sure Lord Voldemort never killed anyone again was my main priority.


End file.
